Feels Like Home
by LyssaLa
Summary: Even when their homes were a thing of the long past, they always found a home in the comfort of each other. A series of one shots ranging from Early Series to Post Series to AUs showing Eren and Mikasa's relationship throughout their lives. Its a mix of prompts and drabbles.
1. Scarf

**Posting the first one early since I posted it on tumblr early since the tag got a lot of hate this morning. Here's where I will be posting all seven of the prompts though! ^^ I'll do one a day, and maybe keep it updated with drabbles if I write them. But for now its just for the week. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**November 9****th**** – Scarf**

**Setting:** _Right after Chapter 50 when they get back to the Wall_

**Rating:** _K_

**Notes: **_I have no idea if the change in Eren is going to be this dramatic and this visible, but a girl can hope. __Also, there is a lot of Brot3 in almost all my stories here. While they focus on Eren and Mikasa, I also don't think Armin is ever far behind. Plus boy sees right through them so its super fun to write._

* * *

The medic bay was far too cramped; more than it ever should have been. Eren could barely squeeze by the people bustling around the area but after getting back in behind the safety of Wall Rose the local medical team got their hands on their wounded and took them away for immediate treatment before anyone could get transported to a better location.

Eren pushed his way through the people. He knew they were busy helping his comrades who needed it, but he had to get through. They had done a quick look over of him and decided he didn't need immediate action. They had told him to wait outside till they were done treating the people who did need it, but Eren wasn't having it.

His eyes scanned over the people laying down, the ones being treated. Jean was laying nearby, still unconscious but breathing. Commander Smith had one arm over his face as they worked on clearing the infection in the arm he had lost. Eren couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at seeing them, and the others but he still kept looking for that bright splash of red against all the browns and whites in the room.

He had carried Mikasa out of that hell and made sure she was safe on his horse with him. When they had finally reached the wall, Eren took her back in his arms to make sure she could get help for her legs. What he hadn't counted on were the medical workers taking her from him and telling him to stay put until they were done.

Like hell he was staying put. Did they know what they had just lost? Did they know what he had almost lost? If they thought she was getting anywhere out of his sight they had another thing coming to them.

"I don't think you are supposed to be in here!" one of the medical workers called out after him, but he kept worming through the people hard at work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. That silly scarf she wore at all times. Eren had never really got why she did that, he had thought maybe she was just always cold. But after today, he understood. It meant much more than just a piece of fabric to her.

He fell to his knees next to her mat, his hands reaching for her arm. "Is everything okay?" his eyes locked with hers before looking down at the now disgruntled workers examining her.

Mikasa looked up at him with that surprised look he knew too well.

"I'm fine, they say it's just one broken bone in my left leg ad a fracture in the other," she pushed herself up to her elbows.

"I wouldn't call not being able to walk is 'fine'."

"It's better than the alternative." Her scarf was covering her mouth, but Eren could still see her face darken ever so slightly. She had thought they were going to die, but even then she had kept Eren on the right track. He wasn't even sure she could see how much strength she always gave him.

Eren reached his hand out to twist his fingers around the fray of her red scarf. He could still remember the day he had given it to her; he didn't think he would ever forget. And clearly neither would she. Eren didn't know what he had meant when he wrapped it around her. He just wanted her to feel warm, to feel safe, but he had no idea when he passed it to her those feelings would extend so far. He looked up to meet her eyes. And so deep.

"And I'm going to keep it that way."

He rubbed the thick fabric between his fingers. They had been bound the moment Eren stepped inside that room. Mikasa had always known it, but Eren, he was only just beginning to realize it.

She merely nodded in response. He could see a small smile tugging at her lips. She always understood him better than anyone, as much as he used to hate to admit it.

"Alright, Miss Ackerman," the medical worker stood up to his feet looking over the secure wraps that were now on her legs. "We are going to have to carry you out and get you to a real bed to bind your legs properly. Are you ready?"

"I got her," he said dismissing the worker as he dipped his head under Mikasa's arm, his own arms getting ready to pick her up.

Eren could feel the disapproving glares at the back of his head. "I don't think that's such a great idea. Why don't you let us take care of it. We can make sure she doesn't get hurt worse in travel."

"Yeah," he carefully lifted her off the mat. She was all muscle but still weighed as light as a feather to him. Just like when they were kids. "And so can I."

He didn't wait for a response; he just walked by them and towards the front of the building. He could feel Mikasa's grip on his shirt, her arm tight around his neck as her eyes locked onto his face.

"Don't look at me like that," he muttered, realizing his actions were much gentler than they had been with her in a long time. After all he had put her through, it was no wonder she was surprised.

He could feel his cheeks heating up as she continued to watch him, as well as the other members of their team.

"You don't have to do this, Eren. It's really okay. I'm okay."

"Yeah I know that. But I want to." More heat rose to his cheeks. "Just let me take care of you for once."

Mikasa dropped her gaze, but Eren could still see the red tint across her own cheeks. That didn't help his own.

Armin was standing off to the side near their horses. His face looked up from the ground suddenly making Eren assume he saw them coming towards him. His face was worried at first, but his lips quickly twitched into that smug smile of his.

"Shut up, Armin," Eren carefully helped Mikasa onto his horse once more while he adjusted everything to be able to lead the horse on foot. He'd be able to control the horse better that way so it was less of a bumpy ride for her. Chances are they wouldn't be taking it fast with all their wounded anyways.

"You do realize your face is as red as her scarf, right?"

"Shut up, Armin."


	2. Fight

**Posting it earlier here because I'm working from 8am to 6pm and then going to see Thor right away so I won't be home to post it. I can queue it on tumblr but I wanted to update it here too ^^**

**November 10 – Fight**

**Setting: **_Sometime during training._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Notes: **_I like to remember that these kids are just teenagers under a lot of pressure, and just because they are in the military and dealing with a lot more than normal teenagers would, that doesn't mean they wouldn't act like them too. So that's what I used. A girl who likes a boy who can be a real jerk and how that really makes her feel when no one is looking._

Mikasa closed her eyes when she heard Eren's hands make contact with the wooden table.

She had done it again.

She didn't have to look at him to know he was already headed out the door. The room was quiet for a moment, but she soon heard the nightly chatter once more. They were no doubt used to Eren getting heated and leaving the area after disagreeing with Mikasa.

"Don't worry, Mikasa," Armin's voice came from nearby. "You know how he is."

Yeah, she knew that better than anyone she supposed what with the way she could manage to get him flying off the handle when she had only been trying to help. She gripped her hands onto the table and pushed herself to her feet.

"Just give him a little time to cool off, you know he isn't going to listen…"

Mikasa felt bad leaving before Armin even finished his sentence, but she was not taking this from Eren tonight. She pushed open the door and walked out into the cool night air. She tugged her scarf closer to her while her eyes looked for where he might have gone off to.

"What do you want?"

Well, that didn't take too long. She turned her body to see Eren leaning up against one of the nearby barracks.

"I just want to talk," she shrugged slowly walking closer to him. Mikasa could see the anger in his eyes, the way his body tensed up, the way he looked at her.

"Haven't you done enough talking? Like, oh I dunno, telling me I clearly wasn't cut out for this. _Again_."

"That's not what I meant, Eren." She crossed her arms across her chest and tried so hard to keep her face calm, to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. But she could feel the hitch in her breath, the ache in her body, and the sting in her eyes. "I only meant-"

"That you don't think I can handle the military and that I should just pack up and go home because I'm a waste of space?"

"No. I never said that," she tried to step closer to him, but his glare halted her. "I only want to look out for you. To keep you-"

"Yeah, and that's great, Mikasa." Eren crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at her. "But I don't need you to baby me. For the last goddamn time I am not your little brother. Stop treating me like one."

"I never said you were. But when you do reckless and dangerous things, what do you expect me to do? Sit back and watch you die?"

"You let me handle myself. That's what you do. It's none of your damn business anyway what I do. I never asked you to come with me. I especially didn't ask for a damn babysitter. I never asked for anything, Mikasa."

He was angry. Angrier than she had seen him in a while. How could she tell him the reason she told him to leave was because she wanted him to be in a safe place. A safe home with her. Where they could just be together again. She couldn't tell him. Eren wouldn't understand. Or worse, he wouldn't want it at all.

"I came with you to make sure you didn't kill yourself." Mikasa couldn't bear to bring herself to be mad at him. He was only lashing out because of the pain he was still in, all the hurt inside him. She knew that, even if he didn't.

Eren pushed off from the cabin and stared at her with a look she knew from fights before. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

Mikasa stopped cold.

Eren had said things similar to that many times, and each time they hurt. But this time she felt the pit of her stomach sank as his last words settled in on her. Her nightmare come true. Her eyes dropped from him, but only for a moment.

"I'd say otherwise," she swallowed hard, hoping he didn't hear. "Considering I've saved your ass quite a few times since we joined."

His eyes darkened at her. He looked away before brushing by her forcefully. "Don't you dare follow me," he warned before leaving her in silence.

"I'll always follow you." Her voice sounded empty even to her own ears. "Into hell if I have to." She knew he was long gone, but she still couldn't stop the words from falling from her mouth. She walked over to the barracks he had been leaning on, before slipping down to the damp ground. She pushed her scarf over her face, but the comfort she normally found in it was not there this time.

Mikasa hadn't even noticed the tears falling from her eyes until she felt a warm arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," Armin leaned his head against hers. "You know he doesn't mean it. He's just frustrated right now."

"I just want to be by his side. But he doesn't even want me near him." She opened her eyes to look at Armin, his warm face making her feel a little better, like he always did.

"I know you do, but that's not the case. There's never been a time he hasn't wanted you around, as much as right now he is pushing. Eren's just gotta come to his own realization of just why you do what you do. And he will, I promise."

Mikasa nodded before wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Come on, I'll walk you back," he pushed himself up to his feet. He reached his hand out to help her up.

"You're always good to me, Armin," she pulled herself up to her feet, ready for this night to be over.

"Well, one of us has to be when our best friend is a complete moron."

Mikasa couldn't really deny that. She knew Eren better than anyone, save for Armin. And while deep down she knew Armin was right, he was always right, her heart still ached. His words cut her so deep, and he didn't even know it.

It was the worst feeling she knew. And she'd fight for him time and time again.

**I promise that's the only angsty one between the two of them ;-; I did write an ending where Eren kinda apologized but in training Eren wasn't really all that compassionate towards anyone's feelings. Love him to bits, but he's grown up so much since then. Especially going back and looking at this Eren and then current chapter Eren. Okay I'm done I just have a lot of feels.**


	3. Heartbeat

**Again, posting a little early because I have to work a good chunk of the day ;-; Tumblr's is queued, but you can have it here earlier :3**

**November 11 – Heartbeat**

**Setting: **_Right before Mikasa sees Eren emerge from his Titan form for the first time._

**Rating: **_K_

**Notes: **_I always loved this little moment for Mikasa because girl is feeling so much at once and her emotions just can't even take it. She doesn't even try to hide it, she just cries and cries because Eren is back in her arms._

Mikasa could hear someone calling her name, but for some reason she could not take her eyes off the titan dissolving in the road below her. It was the one who saved her, who was fighting the other titans.

She knew it was stupid to even think it, but she just couldn't help but feel an attachment to it. Its presence was so warm to her. She knew she should run, but she couldn't move. She her eyes refused to leave it.

The steam began to clear and Mikasa couldn't breathe. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears. She could feel her body moving on its own. Moving down from the roof tops and to the street. Her feet hit the ground before she knew it and she was running. She was running and she couldn't stop herself. She knew that hair, she knew that body, she knew that face. She knew it better than she knew her own.

It was impossible. Armin saw him die. The look in Armin's eyes when he told her. She knew. She knew Eren was dead. But her arms reached out and she caught his body before he hit the ground.

He felt so familiar in her arms. His skin was warm to her touch, his head heavy against hers. She knew him. She had held him many times before. She blinked as she gripped onto Eren. This couldn't be happening. Eren was taken from her.

But he was still here.

He was the titan who saved her. Who saved them. She had no idea how this was possible. How he had done this. They were going to kill him all over again when they found out that he could do this. That he was-

No.

He was Eren and that was that. He was her Eren. Nothing would change that. Not even death.

Her stomach turned over. He wasn't moving at all in her arms. He just slouched against her, not speaking, not stirring. What if…

With her own heart pounding, Mikasa slid her ear down to his chest.

There it was.

That steady beat she knew so well. The one she used to fall asleep to at night when she was afraid. The one she used to listen to when they would slack off in the meadows. The one that meant Eren was still with her.

Her grip tightened on him as tears began to spill from her eyes. He was alive. He was still with her. She thought she would never see his face again, never hear his voice, never hold him again. But he was here.

It took her a moment to realize her voice was crying out in sobs as she held him as close as she possibly could. Nothing was ever going to keep her from him again. And he was going to need it once the military and the people found out what he could do. He saved her. He saved them but she knew that wasn't going to matter.

But nothing really mattered right now.

She buried her face into his chest as she clutched on to him, her tears staining his shirt. She knew people were coming, she could hear them over her cries, but she didn't care. Let them see her. But they had hell coming to them if they thought she would let them touch him.

Mikasa felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder as knees hit the ground next to her. She didn't have to look over. Only one other person would have come to be with them. Armin's head fell against Mikasa's arm and Eren's shoulder.

"Is he…?" Armin asked his voice hoarse.

"He's alive," she said, choking back her tears. "He's alive."

She could still hear his heartbeat as she held him, his soft but steady breathing against her neck.

People around her were starting to make a fuss. Shouting things. Accusing things.

"Help me move him," she spoke softly before standing up, taking Eren's dead weight with her. Armin moved with her until they had him huddled in the corner of the wall. Armin took a hold of Eren while Mikasa crouched down in front of him.

"No one is going to take you from us again," she said. She met Armin's large eyes before standing in front of them, her back to them facing the crowd that had begun to form.

**Maybe a little cliche for the prompt but whatever. I love this scene so much so it was nice to go into Mikasa's head and interpret how she was feeling when she realized he was alive :3**


	4. Cruel World

**November 12 – Cruel World**

**Setting: **_Right after Armin, Eren, and Mikasa get moved to Wall Rose_.

**Rating: **_K_

**Notes: **_This one is from Armin's perspective just to mix it up a little bit. I also couldn't remember if Armin's Grandpa was still alive and come with them? I just reread the manga and I didn't remember seeing anything about it. But I just always headcannon that they all live together once they are forced to leave their town._

Armin looked up at the small house he had been lead to. Well, house was an overstatement. It was basically a one room shack shoved between other buildings and what he assumed were homes, but it was the middle of the night so it was hard to tell.

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry. It was the best I could do," Hannes fumbled with the key before swinging the door open. "Go on."

Armin stood looking at the open door but a tug from Eren's hand at his own got him moving again. It was just as small as he had assumed from the outside. There was one bed off to the side, a small kitchen, a table and chairs, a little couch, and what Armin hoped was a door to a bathroom off to the side. Surprisingly there were some clothes and blankets on the bed, and food on the kitchen counter.

"I got some of the local people to donate a few things," Hannes said while he went to clear off their bed and lay down some of the blankets. "It's not much I know, but at least it's not the streets. They people around here know you guys are just kids, I'm sure they can help. And I won't be too far away, okay?"

Armin looked over to Eren and Mikasa near him. Eren had his arms crossed, his eyes at the floor while Mikasa was watching him carefully.

"Thank you, it really was nice of you to do this," Armin spoke up when he knew the other two weren't going to say anything.

"Its…it's the least I could do." Armin saw Hannes glance over at Eren and Mikasa before walking back to the door. "I'll check up on you kids in the morning. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Armin watched Hannes shut the door as silence settled in the room.

"He's right," Armin said, looking over to his two best friends. "We'll…we'll have to share the bed, but it's not like we've never done that before."

Eren and Mikasa still weren't moving or saying a word. Armin stepped forward and grabbed onto Eren's arm.

"Come on," he said, slowly walking towards the worn mattress. Surprisingly Eren didn't put up a fight. Armin assumed he was just too tired to even bother. And like Armin also assumed, Mikasa was one step behind Eren. He stepped aside to let Eren crawl up first, followed by Mikasa, and then him. Without a word, he pulled the thick blanket over their weary forms and hoped sleep would come all too soon.

Sleep came for him, but not to keep him through the night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that titan breaking down the walls, his town being destroyed, Mrs. Jaeger being…He could only imagine how much worse it was for Eren and Mikasa. Not that he had to. He could occasionally hear the choked sobs, the sniffling coming from his friends.

Armin carefully slipped out of the bed, hoping he wouldn't wake them if they had managed to fall asleep, and sat down on a nearby chair that faced the window. The moon was bright in the dark sky. Armin could remember sneaking up to watch the moon and the stars at night, hoping he would see a shooting star. Tonight, it seemed childish to hope for something like that, when really he was just a child.

"Hey, hey," Eren's voice was barely a whisper but Armin could still hear him. He looked over to see tears running down Mikasa's face. Eren was talking to her in calm, hushed tones, but Armin couldn't make out what he was saying. Not that he supposed he should be eavesdropping anyway, but how could he not worry about his friends who just lost everything? Mikasa for the second time.

He watched Eren who shuffled around before pulling Mikasa close to him, her own arms reaching up to embrace him as well. It wasn't long before Armin saw Eren's own tears fall into her hair.

It just wasn't fair. It was all three of them now. All three of them left alone in the world.

"It's okay, Eren," Mikasa's soft but sorrow strained voice came out through the quiet cries.

At least they all had each other. Armin didn't know what he would do if he had lost either of them. And he couldn't ever imagine what would happen if Eren or Mikasa lost each other. But it didn't take away from the fact they all had lost something. Their town, their home, their mom. Mrs. Jaeger had always been like a mom to him. She always treated him like her other son. The same with Mikasa. Armin remembered how Mrs. Jaeger always would tell Mikasa it was okay to call her mom if it was something she could be comfortable with. "Ma'am and Mrs. Jaeger are too formal for you, my dear, you're family," she would always say to Mikasa. Armin could still see Mrs. Jaeger's face light up the first time Mikasa did call her mom. And she loved Eren more than Armin even knew how to put into words.

Armin hadn't even noticed the tears that had begun to fall down his own face.

It just was so cruel to take her away, and not just because how he felt, but because of his two best friends huddled in the corner of the bed together. Whose nightmares would only get worse from now on.

When Armin would sleep over, he generally woke up to one of them curled up with the other. He had been woken up in the middle of the night quite a few times to know the both of them suffered through nightmares about the past. More often it was Mikasa, but Armin knew today and on it would be Eren too.

He wiped his face and moved to crawl back into their bed. He gently put a hand on Mikasa's arm to let her and Eren know that he was there for them, like he always would be. Not a moment later he felt Eren's warm hand over his. The tears came running down Armin's face once more. He couldn't help but wonder if this world was just too cruel for the three of them to ever be happy again.

**My boyfriend pointed out that in the anime Armin's grandfather was with them and let them stay with him, but that was after I wrote this lol And I watched the first 4 episodes of the anime like right when the came out but then proceeded to read the manga, twice, so I honestly had no recollection of that. This was just how my personal headcannon went ^^**


	5. Beautiful World

**November 12****th**** – Beautiful World**

**Setting: **_A few weeks after Chapter 50_

**Rating: **_M (for language and sexual situations)_

**Notes: **_Oh, I loved writing this one. It was nice to explore the three of them through situations such as love and sexuality. This is just how I feel they would react, especially Armin lol so I hope everyone feels they are in character ^^_ _I just love writing them being able to just be carefree teenagers for once. Also just so you know, I wrote an unedited version of this on tumblr. I didn't want to leave it in here since technically this fic is T and I've gotten stories pulled down and complaints from inappropriate ratings or whatever. So if you want to read the whole thing just go to .com, hit the fanfiction tab on my blog (its the light green one ^^) and scroll all the way down to Shingeki no Kyojin, and you'll see it ;D_

Eren hoped to whatever higher power there was that Armin was the only one in the rec hall because this was embarrassing enough to talk about with Armin let alone the rest of his squad. He pushed open the wooden door and peered in. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he saw the back of Armin's head at one of the tables. The candle Armin was reading by flickered when Eren walked near, causing it to look like the whole room was moving.

Armin looked up from his book, his face looking confused.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, closing his book slightly. "What are you doing up?"

"I…couldn't sleep." Eren sat down on the bench next to his friend. It wasn't a lie really. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he just didn't try.

Armin didn't look like he was buying it. Why did he have to be so observant. It was very difficult to hide anything from him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Who says anything is."

Armin gave him a look that Eren has seen countless times before. The "I see right through your bullshit, Eren, so knock it off" look. "It's the middle of the night and you are sitting here instead of passed out, twiddling your thumbs and looking terrified. I say something is."

Well, there went any of Eren's excuses.

"Its…well, it's about a few weeks ago, y'know, when we were all trapped…in the fields." Eren looked tentatively over at Armin who just stared back with his knowing eyes, and a slight smile.

"So it is about Mikasa then."

"I never said that," Eren said, but he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"No, but your face does." Armin removed his finger from his book and turned to see Eren completely. "I couldn't really see you guys what with…everything that was going on. But I knew you were together. Did she say something to you?"

"Ah, yeah," Eren said. "She…she thanked me for everything I had done, for giving her life, and giving her my scarf. But...it was her face when she said that. I hadn't seen her that happy in…who even knows how long. Like at the end of it all, she was happy to just be with me." Eren hadn't realized he was staring at his hands. He looked up to see Armin watching him.

"That sounds like Mikasa," Armin said. "But it wasn't the end, was it?"

"Well, _clearly _not. But that was because…of me I guess." Eren hesitated for a moment. "I just looked in her eyes and there was no way in hell I was letting it end there. There was still too much…" he trailed off, his eyes watching the candle.

Armin didn't say anything for a moment but Eren could still feel his eyes on him.

"Do you finally understand why she's protected you for so long? Eren, it's never been because she thought you weren't capable but because she couldn't bear to lose you."

Eren nodded slightly. "And I treated her so shitty for it. It's a miracle she still even talks to me." He let out a small sigh as he propped is arm up on the table. "The worst part is I was never mad at her. Just fucking frustrated with myself. I'm the one who should have been protecting her. All these years it could have been me."

"You have, more than you give yourself credit for," Armin said nudging him with his elbow. "She's the reason you got that moronic idea to punch a titan, huh?"

Eren couldn't help but let out a laugh. It hadn't been his best idea true. "I had to do something. I wasn't letting her die there." He paused again for a moment, wondering if he should even voice what was next in his mind.

He came this far though.

"I, uh, promised her that we'd always be together." There was that heat rising back up to his cheeks.

"Like it was ever going to be any different," Armin rolled his eyes at him, but a smile was on his lips. "Eren, maybe you should, you know, tell her all this. Not me."

"There's, ah, one more thing," Eren said.

Armin gestured for him to continue. His face was not about to cool down anytime soon. "Right before I…I stood up to punch that bastard…you know the one who-"

"Eren, I know, out with it."

"Mikasa…I think she meant…I think she was going to…kiss me."

"Oh wow did she."

"You don't seem very surprised."

"I'm not."

Eren probably should have expected that.

"Maybe you should go finish the job," Armin said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"And she's probably sleeping as much as you are. Trust me. You'll feel a lot better if you do."

"But-"

"Go, Eren. And if I catch you lingering outside her door, I'll shove you in there myself."

"Fine," he grunted, pushing himself to his feet. He walked towards the door, but glanced back. "Hey, Armin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Armin looked over his shoulder to grin at Eren. "Just go."

He pushed the door open to leave but before the door could shut he heard Armin shout, "It's about damn time, too!"

Eren walked the familiar path to the room Mikasa was staying in. He knew the way by heart by now, after the amount of times he had gone to make sure she was okay. His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands wouldn't stop fiddling around with his shirt, or his pockets, or each other. He didn't understand why he was acting this way, it was just Mikasa.

But that was the problem. He had recently realized there was no _just _when it came to her. He couldn't believe there ever had been. The day he met her, he killed for her. If that's not binding your life to someone else's he wasn't sure what was. He also knew he had been blinded by rage, blinded to the world, and the people who meant the most to him.

He was facing her door before he even knew it. With a hard swallow, he turned the knob and peered into her room. The moonlight was shining in through the window, illuminating the room somewhat. He could see her body in bed but it was impossible to tell if she was awake or not. Well, if she was asleep he wasn't going to wake her for something silly like-

"Who…? Eren? Is that you?" her voice rang out through the room telling Eren that Armin has been right. What else was new.

"Ah, yeah, it's me," Eren said, stepping inside the door and shutting it quickly behind him.

"Wha-what's going on? Is something wrong?" Mikasa was already sitting up in bed and from the looks of it about to jump out. While one of her legs was healed the other wasn't there yet.

"Hey, hey nothing's wrong I promise," he hurried to her bed to make sure she would actually listen to him.

Mikasa eyed him but she made no more moves to dive out of her bed. "Then what is it?"

"Its…nothing," he shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Yeah, real smooth, Jaeger.

"From my knowledge you don't normally come to me at 3am for 'nothing'. What is it?"

So this is what it was like when your best friends knew you too damn well. "I just…wanted to talk, that's all."

Mikasa seemed to accept that answer as she settled down against the backboard of her bed.

That seemed to be the signal to talk. "Well, um, about…I was just thinking…" Oh for fucks sake. This was Mikasa, he had talked to her a million times; this shouldn't be so hard. Except it was always hard trying to tell someone how much you care when you've been a complete asshole.

"I've been a complete asshole." Well, it was a start.

"What are you talking about?" Her face was twisted in confusion.

"To you, Mikasa," he said, his hands dropping in his lap. "You've done nothing but look out for me all these years, and I gave you such shit for it. And I knew it too. I could see it in your eyes but I was too stubborn to go back and say I'm sorry. So I'm saying it now. I'm sorry, Mikasa, you never deserved any of that."

Her dark eyes were locked onto his, but she didn't say a word. She didn't even move actually. An apology from Eren Jaeger probably had that effect on anyone.

He moved closer to her on her bed, feeling too far away for how he knew this conversation was about to turn. He couldn't back down now if he wanted to. Seeing her face, the one which always cared for him and the one he realized too late he cared for too, he had to get it out.

"I was never mad at you though. Only me. It shouldn't have been you protecting me all the time, it should have been me protecting you. I was frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Eren shrugged. "I just…wanted to tell you."

Mikasa was still quiet as she watched him. Eren wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I meant what I said, y'know. About…" There went the heat to his face once more. "Always being together. I, uh, couldn't imagine my life without you. I wouldn't want it." Eren looked down at his hands in his lap. He didn't even know what he was doing. How could he ever express how much she meant to him.

A warm touch on his cheek made him look up. Mikasa had inched closer to him, her hand placed on his face. A small smile tugged at her lips, but her eyes were just as intense as before.

"What are you trying to say, Eren?" she spoke softly.

Eren expected to say "I have no idea" when he opened his mouth, but it wasn't what came out. Instead all he could see was her face, her eyes, her hair, her lips, her cheeks, her nose. It was also so familiar to him, but all so new, as if he was seeing her through different eyes. Eyes that finally saw her for what he always should have.

"That I'm in love with you." The words surprised him, but at the same time nothing felt more right. He heard Mikasa breath in quickly, clearly not expecting what he had said. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize." He reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face. But the moment he felt his hand touch her warm skin, her lips were on his.

He could feel his eyes widen but the feeling of her soft lips against his, the way it made his pulse pound in his ears, his eyes fluttered shut as he moved his mouth with hers. He really had no idea what do to, how to act, how to move. But it didn't really matter, he didn't even have to think, not with her. His hand reached up to the back of her head, tangling in her thick hair and pulling his body closer to hers. She tasted so…Eren didn't even know how to properly describe it, or how he was feeling. He just couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let her pass him by for so long.

Mikasa pulled away from him slightly, leaning her forehead against his as heavy breaths came from her mouth. "I've loved you for a long time, Eren Jaeger, longer than I probably even know. I never wanted to make you so upset all the time, it's just…you're made me life better the moment I met you. I only ever wanted to be by your side."

"I know," he nodded against her head. "Well, I know now. I was too stupid to recognize it before."

"Not true. Just driven to make the world a better place."

"The world wouldn't even have hope to be a better place without you. Not for the military, the people, or me." He could see her cheeks turn red at his words. It wasn't the first time he had seen her blush, but the first time he understood how she was feeling.

"Or without you," she said breathlessly. "You've always been my hero, but now you'll be the world's. I know you will be."

"The world doesn't matter," he mumbled before tilting his head down to push his lips to hers once more.

He felt her fingers run through his hair sending chills down every part of his spine. His own fingers slipped down her back, feeling her warm skin through the thin material. Mikasa's hands pulled against his head with enough force that Eren felt like he was going to lose his balance off the side of the bed. He adjusted his body to face her better, his hands still pressing into her back, but she kept pulling at him. She moved her hands down his back, fingers bunching in his shirt as she tugged him forward into her while she leaned backwards.

Oh. _Oh. _

That's what she wanted. Well, Eren was more than happy to give her that.

As carefully as he could he pulled his legs up onto the bed, careful not to hit her leg. Mikasa didn't let him go as her back fell against the mattress. Eren braced his hands on either said of her head as he pulled his body over hers. He could feel her body heat radiating against him even though he was just hovering over her.

"Is your leg okay?" he pulled away from her, looking down at her half blanketed form. Even he wasn't stupid enough to never notice her body, but seeing her this close, and this intimately was enough to send heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's fine," she said, pulling his face back down to hers but not before kicking her blanket off the bed.

Eren let his body gently settle down against hers, his legs in between hers, and his arms slipping under hers. He could feel every inch over her body under him, every curve, every dip. Her skin radiated through her clothing sending more chills through his body. He could feel his pants getting tighter with every second she had her hands on him. He broke their kiss but only so he could kiss more of her. He moved his lips over her jaw, her cheek, and down to her neck. He could hear her gasp lightly which only fueled him more. He was thanking that higher power that his dad was a doctor and they had snuck all those books out of his office to giggle at when they were kids.

Her hands moved down his back till he felt them bunch up the hem of his shirt. She tugged it upwards, her fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps where she brushed up against his bare skin. He shrugged it off of himself but where she tossed it he could care less.

Eren's eyes shut at the feeling of her hands running over his skin. Her hands were rough with wear and callouses but they felt soft and gentle against him.

"When did your shoulders get so broad," Mikasa said while her fingers lingered over him.

"Are you trying to tell me I was scrawny?" Eren slipped his hands underneath her shirt to wiggle them against her skin.

"No!" she laughed trying to squirm away from him.

Eren pressed his lips back against hers, his hands resting against her waist. He supposed he should feel nervous, or afraid, but this was Mikasa. Even through the world had gone to shit around them, all he could see was her.

He gently pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra below him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was always pretty, Eren would have never denied that, but she was so much more than that. He pressed his lips to her neck once more, this time traveling lower down her chest while his hands held onto her waist. A soft cry from her lips had Eren feeling just how painfully tight his pants were now. He felt her back arch into him the lower his mouth got, her hips pressing into his.

He couldn't have held in his moan even if he had tried. He looked up to Mikasa's bright eyes looking back at him. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on Eren's pants before she pushed them down leaving him in just his underwear, and not much to hide how much he was enjoying her company. Without hesitating, Eren dipped his fingers in her loose pants, pulling them down for her to kick them off. With a sharp intake of breath, his eyes roamed over her.

"You're gorgeous, you know," he breathed. He didn't miss that blush that crept across her face.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this really what you want?"

His forehead scrunched together while his mind tried to process what she meant. But the look on her face gave her away. After all these years of caring for someone in what seemed like a one way adoration, how could she not worry he didn't feel the same way.

"No," he said his eyes locking with hers. "Not just this, but you. It's always been you. It always will be."

Mikasa reached up to pull his face down to hers, her lips pressing against his fiercely. Eren grabbed a hold of her as his body rested against hers once more. He felt like his skin was on fire against hers, like he could just melt right into her. Her hips rolled up into his and Eren lost the ability to think about anything else but making the girl below him the happiest she ever could be. She deserved that a hundred times over.

* * *

Eren was mildly aware of the sun shining down on his face but he was more aware of the warm presence next to him. It was one that was very familiar. Even without opening his eyes, he knew that touch against his chest, the way her head rested against him, her smell, her body fitting to his. His hands were around her, keeping her close to him as he had slept. Judging by the way she wasn't stirring she was still fast asleep. His hands rubbed her soft skin as thoughts of the night came to his awakening mind. With a grin he opened his eyes expecting for Mikasa to be the first thing he saw.

He wasn't expecting Armin to be standing over her bed.

"Holy shit!" Eren nearly jumped out of the bed and his skin. Mikasa's head and body snapped up, her eyes quickly scanning the room, until she saw Armin too. She let out a small noise, her eyes wide.

Armin reached forward quickly to grab the blanket that was falling down her body and held it up for her to take.

"Well, good morning to you guys too," he said, but a smile was tugging out his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked, still recovering from his mild heart attack.

"As much as I would love to say I was here for the congratulations, though it really is about time." Armin wasn't even bothering to hide his amusement anymore. "It's because its nearly 8am and if the medical workers or worse the Lance Corporal finds you in here clearly not just stopping by for morning tea, you'll probably never be able to-"

"Okay, okay I get the point," Eren waved his hands to get Armin to stop talking.

"Then let's get going," he threw Eren's clothes at him. "Good morning, Mikasa, you look well rested."

Even Eren could see that blush creep across her cheeks as he shoved his clothes back on. "Alright, alright come on, wise ass." He slid off the bed and gave Armin a shove towards the door. Eren turned around and quickly grabbed a hold of Mikasa's face, pulling himself down to her. "I'll see you at breakfast, okay?" he pressed his lips to hers one last time before he felt Armin tugging on the waistband of his pants. "Alright already!" he tried to be mad, but he couldn't. He just laughed and swatted him away.

"Stop looking so cocky," Armin chuckled pushing Eren out of the room. "See you, Mikasa," he waved before shutting the door. "You know the Lance Corporal is gonna see right through that."

"Ah, whatever," Eren shrugged with a smile. "Let him talk." It didn't matter anyway. How could anything be bad when the world was such a beautiful place?


	6. Family

**November 14****th**** - Family **

**Setting: **_Post Series, years after Eren, Armin, and Mikasa left the military and moved far from the walls_

**Rating: **_K+ for the fluffiest fluff you will ever read_

**Notes: **_This isn't really my headcanon for them but I couldn't resist writing these cutie pies all happy with babies. This is my headcanon for how Eren would be once they are able to live free and safe (shh shh I still think it will happen). I feel like he'd genuinely be very happy, and of course, always be with Mikasa._

Mikasa shook out one of her sheets as the warm breeze blew it around in her hands. She pinned one end to the line and walked over to make sure the other end got pinned tightly as well. The wind blew at it, but it didn't seem like it would fly off into the woods so Mikasa was satisfied. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach as she bent over to grab the next piece of wet laundry from her basket nearby. She felt a nudge against her hand as she straightened back up. She smiled to herself as she gave the little one a few taps back in response.

A quick motion caught her eye from behind the laundry. Her eyes watched the small shadow, now moving incredibly slowly. Clearly her youngest wasn't the only one moving around today. Mikasa reached up to place the towel on the line, still watching the movement through the corner of her eye.

She put the last clip on the towel, looking away from the now stationary shadow.

"Boo!" a voice she knew very well called out.

Mikasa placed her hand over her chest to at least look like she had been surprised. She looked down at the small head of brown hair and tiny body popping out from underneath the sheet; the ever familiar turquoise eyes shining up at her.

"Oh, Nicolas, you surprised me," she exclaimed but not without a smile.

"That's cause I snuck up on you. I'm sneaky," he said proudly, the sheet he had been hiding behind still resting on his shoulders.

As Mikasa looked down on him she could not get the visions of a similar scene from a time long ago. She had been older than the five year old by the time she had gone to live with Eren, but she still watched him countless times sneak up on his mom when she was doing the laundry.

"What you are," she said, taking a moment to slowly crouch down to her son. "Is your father." She reached up to ruffle his already messy hair causing the boy to giggle and run off to the side of the basket. Nicolas was the spitting image of Eren, both in looks and personality which she knew was going to bite her in the ass when he got to be a teenager. But she could and would avoid thinking about that for quite some time.

"Why don't you help me finish the laundry? It's a little hard for me to bend over-"

"'Cause of the baby!" Nicolas said.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile, her hand pressed against her stomach. "So why don't you hand me the laundry so we can go do something fun?"

"Okay!" He stuck his hands into the basket and pulled out the biggest wad he could, which only happened to be one towel.

"Thank you," Mikasa said carefully taking the fabric from his hands to pin it on the line.

"Hey, Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Mikasa's fingers hesitated over the clips for a moment. She hated that question. She hated asking it herself let alone her 5 year old. She looked over at him with a smile. "I'm not sure. Hopefully he's on his way right now."

That didn't seem to help. She could see Nicolas' face drop, his eyes looking down at his hands.

"Why'd he have to go?"

It was impossible not to feel a tug at her heart. Nothing felt right when Eren wasn't here, and clearly she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Mikasa moved away from the laundry and slowly sat herself down on the grass near by Nicolas. She reached over and took the small boy into her arms and lap. He curled up around her so his head laid on her shoulder, his legs over hers.

"He was asked to go into the city. You know, the one far across the plains, where the walls are higher than you could possibly imagine," she poked him in the stomach knowing how much he loved to hear stories from when Mikasa and Eren were kids. Well, as much as they were willing to tell a child.

"But why?"

"Because some of the people who are very high up in the military asked him to, and he said okay."

"I thought Daddy hadn't been in the military for a long, long time. That's what he told me."

"And it's the truth, but he still has friends who are, and they needed his help. So he was a good friend and traveled far away so he could help them."

Nicolas crossed his arms, his face scrunching in disapproval. "Why couldn't he take you and me with him? Uncle Armin too cause he'd be lonely without us."

Mikasa laughed lightly. "Well, it would be a very long trip and on horseback. You'd probably be bored out of your mind." She gave him a squeeze. "And it would have been too hard for me and the baby. Daddy would have been too worried about us to make it very far quickly. And Uncle Armin offered to go with him, but Daddy said no. He didn't want us to get too lonely."

Her explanation didn't seem to help much at all, not that she thought it would. She knew words couldn't replace the person you missed most in the world.

"I miss Daddy, Mama." His voice was small. Mikasa could hear all his sadness in just those few words. She leaned her head down to his, placing a kiss on his forehead before resting hers against him.

"I miss him too, buddy." She felt a very familiar feeling rush over her body; a little foot pressing forcibly against her stomach. She chuckled before taking Nicolas' hand and placing it over the spot on her stomach as was feeling the pressure. "I don't think you and me are the only ones who do." She saw a smile creep over his face.

He laid his head against her stomach. "You're gonna like Daddy, Baby. He's really silly, and he likes to play games especially outdoors games, and he takes us to the market to see all the animals, and he and Uncle Armin tell the bestest stories. You'll like Uncle Armin too. He travels a lot but then he has even more stories to tell us."

Mikasa smiled as she ran her fingers through Nicolas' hair while she listened to him talk. Years and years ago this had been just a faint dream in her head, an unattainable one. But here she was, and she wouldn't change it for the world. She had her family.

"And Daddy likes to cook pancakes in the mornings, and he'll show you how to ride a horse when you are big enough. He told me I could ride the horses soon but you'll have to wait cause you'll be too tiny to even sit on the saddle. And he…"

Mikasa could see a figure walking a horse headed towards the front of the house. She waved her arm above her head to let Armin know they were in the back. He didn't live too far from them, just a little closer to the town whereas Eren much preferred being far out in the country.

"And he likes to kiss Mama and he likes to tickle and always tells us he loves us and…"

"And he particularly likes to surprise those people he loves so much."

Mikasa's head shot up almost as fast as Nicolas was on his feet. Standing in her backyard was the one person who hadn't in months, the one face she knew better than her own.

She could hear Nicolas' ecstatic cries as she watched him bolt at Eren, who had crouched down to catch him in his open arms. Mikasa tried to get herself up but her body seemed frozen in place. She wasn't expecting him home so early, not after how Eren had made it seem before he left. She watched Eren shower Nicolas with kisses and hugs. Hearing her son's squeals of joy and her husband's laugh made her feel like melting.

All was right again.

Her eyes stayed on Eren until his gazed locked with hers. Nicolas didn't look like he was about to let go anytime soon, not that she blamed him, as Eren shifted Nicolas in his arms giving himself one free arm. Eren was still dressed in that uniform she hadn't seen in years. She couldn't help but feel like she was fifteen for a moment, looking at the boy she had already loved for so long. Even after all this time, her heart still skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his smile directed at her, his body moving towards her. Mikasa watched him as he extended his hand to her. She slipped hers into his, feeling the warm touch of his skin she had missed so much. She used his weight to help herself to her feet, his arm remaining steady so she didn't lose her balance. She didn't even get the chance to speak before Eren's hand was around her back, pulling her body into his, his lips on hers in an instant.

Mikasa couldn't hold in her sigh as she pressed her hands against his chest, her mouth moving with his.

Eren made a noise of contentment before leaning his forehead against hers. "Oh. It's very good to be home." His hand was pressed hard into her back, keeping her as close as she could get. Mikasa couldn't have fought off her smile even if she wanted to. She could feel the little one doing somersaults in her stomach, clearly happy at hearing her father's voice. He dipped his head back down to kiss her but Nicolas tugged on the collar of Eren's jacket.

"Daddy! Do you have stories to tell us?"

"Do I have stories to tell you?" Eren exclaimed in mock outrage. "You bet I do, kid." He poked Nicolas' stomach with the hand that was holding him, causing the boy to erupt in giggles. "You too." Eren moved his hand from Mikasa's back and placed it on her stomach. She could see his wide smile when she felt the baby kick right where his hand rested.

"We all missed you," Mikasa placed her hand on his face. Eren sighed and leaned his head into her touch.

"Can we hear stories now?" Nicolas was tugging at Eren's jacket once more.

"How about," Eren moved his head to bump lightly against Nicolas'. "I go take care of the horse while you go inside so I can find where I hid that present for you."

Nicolas' feet were on the ground before Eren even had the chance to put him down. He bolted to the back down and disappeared inside without a single look back. Mikasa laughed as she started to walk towards where Eren had left his horse. It's never a trip without a present. She knew it was something Eren had learned from his own father.

Before she could make it very far, Eren's hand grabbed onto her wrist. In a quick but careful motion Eren pulled her back to him, his arms circling around her. "Hang on just a sec," he said, his hands rubbing her lower back.

Mikasa's fingers ran over his tan shirt, the thick straps against his chest, the ever familiar brown jacket. "You look like you're fifteen."

Eren rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah. They made me wear this old thing while I was out there. I don't know why they still have all these straps and riggings as part of the uniform. Only a few are still trained with the gear. I'm pretty sure the Commander just wanted to make himself feel young again."

"And to get a laugh out of the Lance Corporal?"

"That would be Serge now. And yeah. He found it particularly amusing. Which of course means he cracked a smile."

Mikasa tugged gently on his jacket, straightening his lapels. "He didn't like you calling him Serge, did he."

"Not even a little."

"I can only imagine his face," Mikasa laughed, her hands pressing against his chest.

Eren reached up to brush her hair from her face. "It was strange. Being there without you. And Armin too, Having to sleep in the same places, wear this getup, be in the same building without seeing your face around every corner."

"You're home now." She reached up to hold his face in her hands.

"Thank God," he murmured before he leaned in once more to press his lips to hers. He moved his hands to rest on the sides of her stomach, his thumbs gently rubbing her skin through her dress. "Everything okay with my girls while I was gone?"

"Insisting it's a girl isn't going to change the gender one way or another, Er-" Mikasa tried to answer but Eren pushed his mouth to hers again.

"Yes," she chuckled against his lips. "Everything's fine."

Eren didn't even bother saying anything before kissing her again. Mikasa tightened her hands on him as she moved her lips against his. Until she felt a very familiar force run into both her and Eren's legs.

"Daddy!" Nicolas whined, his fingers bawled up in the straps on Eren's leg and in Mikasa's dress. "Stop kissing Mama and come tell us stories! And presents!"

With a wide grin, Eren reached down and hoisted Nicolas up to his arms. "I was just letting Mama know how much I missed her."

"Didja miss me too? Cause I missed you."

"What kinda question is that? Of course I did!"

Mikasa watched Nicolas squeal with laughed as Eren held him tight, Eren's hands tickling every part of his body. She couldn't count how many times she had thought she would never see Eren's smile again, that she would never see his face, hold him in her arms, but all of that was long over. They left their old world behind and started their new one. And Mikasa knew that not one day would ever be taken for granted.

Eren threw Nicolas up on his shoulders before holding his hand out to Mikasa. "Come on," he said.

She slipped her hand in his as Eren began to walk towards his horse and his packs.

"Do you have new stories about the military?" Nicolas asked, his body bouncing.

"Well, the military isn't what it's like in the stories I normally tell, not anymore but I've got some new ones."

"What about the angry short man? And the lady who could talk all night? And the guy who-"

"Oh yeah, I've always got stories about them, don't you worry."

**I couldn't resist the sap. Just a small note, I named their son Nicolas because it means "People of Victory" and since he'd be a part of the first generation born free I figured it was appropriate ^^ **


	7. Future

**November 15th – Future**

**Setting: **A few weeks after the titans have been destroyed for good.

**Rating: **T (For language)

**Notes: **Let me have my happy ending feels.I probably kept alive far more people than realistically might be at the end of the series but I don't care. I like to be happy okay.

"At ease," Levi said with a nod.

Eren dropped his stiff salute, seeing Mikasa and Armin do the same from the corners of his eyes. Levi wasn't watching them at all, merely looking down at their files in front of him on his desk. Eren could tell which one was his since it was double the size of the other two, probably thanks to Hanji.

He steadied his hands by his side.

"The Commander told me why you'd be coming but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. As your commanding officer, you brats still have to go through me."

Levi gazed at them with his cold dark eyes for a moment. Eren swallowed, but nothing was going to get in his way. It was time to give the people he loved most in the world the life they deserved.

"Why do you want to leave the military?" Levi propped his elbows up on his desk and leaned over.

"The war is done, sir," Eren said. "The world is finally safe. Our goal has been reached."

"So? There is still a lot to do and standing right in front of me is a brilliant strategist, warrior, and who the people consider to be a hero to the world. Why should I end your terms early when I still have much use from you three."

"We've just always wanted to see the world, sir," Armin spoke up. Eren could see the small smile on his lips. He could only imagine what distant lands were on Armin's mind. "All three of us, together. And now we can."

"It can wait. The world will still be there when you get out." Levi clearly wasn't letting go without a fight. Eren supposed he should feel flattered but that didn't mean he wanted to stay. There was something much more important he wanted.

"It's just that, Armin and Mikasa are here because of me." Every time he watched one of them get hurt, get in danger, Eren couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Armin could have easily gotten a research or teaching job, but he fought alongside Eren. And Mikasa, she could have done whatever she wanted with her life, but she refused to leave his side. "They would have never joined if I hadn't in the first place. They never wanted this life but they stayed with me for far longer than they probably should have."

"Ain't that the truth," Levi said. "Though it's a good thing for humanity they could put up with your dumbass. Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that I still need you three. "

There was a lot left to do. Eren knew Levi wasn't lying to them but his choice was even more important to him. His friends risked their lives for the world, and now it was time for them to have peace.

"With all due respect, Lance Corporal, there are plenty of well deserving soldiers who want the glory of restoring what's left of humanity, and rising it back up. But me? It would be my greatest honor to take Armin to see the ocean and all the places he's told us about. And…" Eren paused for a moment. "And to give Mikasa the life she always wanted. They both deserve that. And I will make it happen."

Levi looked them over, but he didn't say a word. Eren had been unsure this would work before he even went to the Commander, but he was going to damn well try. Without Armin, none of their plans would have succeeded. They would still be fighting off those bastards if it weren't for him. He deserved a long time away from these walls. And Mikasa. She was right by his side right till the end of all this. Just like she always had been. How many times had she risked her life for him? All Eren wanted to do was give her a home, far away from all this, the home she had always dreamed of.

"I'ts…" Eren started again. "It's too hard to be here . Now that everythings over. All I can see are the horrible things, the people we've lost, the family…" He met Levi's eyes. "I want to take them away from that."

Eren felt a hand on his shoulder as Armin stepped up next to him. A hand on his arm as Mikasa did the same. It was a breath of relief every time he remembered that they survived this together.

"And we want to do the same for Eren, sir," Mikasa said. Her face was expressionless as she watched Levi, but Eren could hear a softness to her tone, one he had become quite accustom lately.

Levi's eyes remained on all three of them, his expression unchanging.

"Get outta here, you shitty brats." His hands moved to pick up their files as he looked away from them.

Eren blinked at him. Was he letting them go or…?

"Don't just stare at me, Jaeger. Get out. I don't want to see any of your faces around here anymore."

"Thank you, sir." Eren couldn't fight his wide grin. He choked back a laugh as the realization hit him. They could leave. He felt his body move to give the ever familiar salute. Mikasa and Armin followed suit but even Eren could see the looks of surprise and happiness on their faces.

"Just go." Levi said, waving them off.

"Sure you don't want a hug?"

"Get the hell out of here before I change my mind and make you single handedly clean up some of the messes you've made in this place."

Eren didn't need to be told again. He swung open the door and ushered Armin and Mikasa out before moving to walk out of there for the last time.

"Jaeger."

He stopped to look back at Levi who was watching him again. "Yes, Lance Corporal?"

"Just because the titans are gone doesn't mean the worlds turned into a bucket of sunshine and rainbows. Take care of them."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eren said, moving to shut the door.

"And don't get Ackerman pregn-"

Eren couldn't slam the door fast enough, heat rising to his face. That asshole just had to get the last word didn't he? A few soldiers walking by eyed him but by the time he let go of the handle both Mikasa and Armin had collided with him. Mikasa was holding him tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his chest. Armin had his arms around the both of them, a wide grin on his face as he looked at Eren.

"You did it," Armin said, his face glowing. Eren had to wonder when Armin had gotten so tall, when he stopped looking like the little boy he once knew. But he had a feeling Armin would say the same about himself. Time had slipped by them all, barely noticing the change, but things were going to be different now.

"Not without your help, just like always," Eren clasped a hand on his shoulder. His other hand was already on Mikasa's back, holding her close.

"They look happy…"

"Shut up, Sasha, they can probably hear you."

"Awwe, c'mon, Connie, I just wanna know if they are leaving us or not."

"You two are the worst eavesdroppers I have ever seen."

"Shut up, Jean, you aren't helping."

Eren tilted his head to look around the corner of the hallway they were standing by. Sasha was staring right back at him, with Connie practically on her back trying to look over her head. Jean was standing nearby but off to the back clearly not too interested, but still there.

Sasha let out a small squeal at being caught, but she still didn't move. "Are you guys…?"

Eren nodded, knowing what she was asking.

They were all silent for a moment. There were so few of them now; so much less then when they started. Some they were forced to watch leave them and some vanished without a word to let their friends now if they would be okay. The remaining 104th trainees stood watching each other, unsure what to say.

Mikasa released one arm from Eren and extended it out to Sasha, whose fallen face looked like she was about to cry. "Come on," Mikasa said, a warm smile on her face.

Eren had a moment to think how much that smile suited Mikasa so much more than the expression most people had gotten to know her with, and how much he hoped it would be on her face more before Sasha barreled into them. Her arms wrapped around them so tight that Eren had to steady himself to keep everyone from falling over. He let out a laugh as Armin pulled Sasha close to them. Connie quickly followed suit, squeezing in behind Sasha, causing her to laugh as he accidentally tickled her sides. Soon Eren couldn't even distinguish who was laughing between the five of them. Well, save for that one person who was still sulking against the wall.

"C'mon, Jean, you know you're gonna miss us."

"Yeah, like a wart on my face."

Eren detangled himself from the massive group hug to walk over to Jean. It was very common knowledge that they had never gotten along, but Eren was pretty sure he'd be dead if not for his comrade, and he knew for a fact Mikasa would be. It would feel incredibly wrong not to say anything to the man he fought alongside for so long.

"What do you plan to do now," Jean grunted, crossing his arms as he glanced over.

Eren leaned up on the wall next to him. "We'll take one of the caravans out of the city. They've got a few running to take people who want explore and push civilization back out into the world. Since all we have is each other right now, it's easy to travel."

Jean seemed to make some kind of grunting noise in what Eren thought might be agreement. That or disgust. He was never quite sure with Jean.

"Armin's our leader now. He's gonna take us to all the places he's always told us about. See the world without having to worry if we are going to get eaten the next moment."

Jean arched an eyebrow. "And Mikasa?"

Eren glanced over at his childhood friend who was being questioned rapidly by Sasha. Mikasa would smile and try to answer but before she could Sasha would have what seemed like ten more questions for her. Eren couldn't even distinguish what she was asking about she was talking so fast. A smile pulled at his lips. Mikasa reminded him of when they were kids, that light smile, her glowing face. Her eyes were more worn from the horrible experiences she had been forced into, but she seemed so much more …just happy now that the weight of the world was off her shoulders. It was all he had ever wanted for her, to see her carefree again. He knew what they had seen, what they had done would haunt them for a very long time, because he felt it himself, but they could learn to move on now. To start over.

Eren felt a sharp jab in the ribs from Jean's elbow. "Stop staring at her and just answer me, asshole."

"Heh," Eren could feel heat rising up to his cheeks but he refused to acknowledge that in front of Jean. "We used to fight all the time when we were in training. She always wanted me to leave, and I was never going to. It took me a long time to realize she only wanted me to leave so she could have what she had lost, a home. So that's what I'm gonna give her." He met her eyes. Sasha had given her another large hug, causing Mikasa to laugh under the tight pressure of Sasha's arms. "Once we're done travelling, we're gonna pick out the place we'd like to stay. Armin I'm sure will keep going on trips, but I'll be happy being able to stay home." The word even sounded foreign in his mouth. He hadn't had one, well a traditional one, in a long time. But he could now.

Mikasa walked over to place her hand on Armin's arm. He leaned down so his ear was level to her face. Eren couldn't hear what she said from where he was but whatever it was, it made Armin glance over at him with an amused grin on his face.

"With Mikasa." Jean's voice brought Eren back to the conversation, but just barely.

"Of course," Eren said without thinking, or thinking of the implications behind his words until they were out. Jean didn't seem to be surprised though. He simply looked over at Eren.

"Does she know that?"

"I, uh…" Eren knew Mikasa knew that he loved her, that he cared about more than anyone in the world because he had told her as much. But that he wanted his home to be wherever she was? That he wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up next to her? That there was no part of his life he could imagine without her by his side? He had no idea.

"I suggest you let her know," Jean said. "You should know better than anyone that who knows what tomorrow could bring. That's not the kinda thing you should leave unsaid."

"Couldn't let me leave without another lecture could you?"

Jean looked like he was about to snap but before a word could come out both Mikasa and Armin pulled Eren and Jean into their own hug. Connie and Sasha weren't far behind.

"Okay okay," Jean grunted trying to squeeze out but judging how tightly Eren was squished against Mikasa, Jean, and the wall, there was no where he could go.

"Just let it happen, Jean!" Connie called out.

Jean grunted but Eren saw a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey," Eren said above the laughing that had started up again. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever, Jaeger."

* * *

The wagon was pretty large and a lot fuller than Eren had expected. He sat near the back of the wagon squeezed in-between Armin and Mikasa.

There was a cover over the top to keep out any bad weather, and a few of the side panels were open to see what was outside around them. Naturally, Armin had them sit right in front of one. Eren stretched out as best he could, careful not to hit the people or bags in front of him. Armin practically had his head out the panel as the bumpy cart traveled.

"Calm down, buddy, we haven't even gotten to Wall Maria yet. This isn't anything new," Eren chuckled, but Armin wasn't having it. Eren leaned back against the wooden panel behind him before his eyes looked over to Mikasa curled next to him. Her legs were pulled up underneath her, her eyes on a book in her lap. A sun hat hid some of her face from him, but he could see her dark hair from underneath it. It was getting longer, much longer than he had seen it since they were kids.

"Hey."

Mikasa looked up at the sounds of his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," Eren said. "You don't have to always assume that anymore."

A smile crept across her face. He would never get sick of seeing that. Not after seeing her so sad for so long. "Yeah, you're right." She closed her book. "So what is it?"

"Well," Eren wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to tell her. They had talked about what they would do after they traveled but Eren couldn't get Jean's words out of his mind. That bastard. "I was just thinking about once we see everything we want to see."

"I thought we were going to pick which place we liked best and stay there?"

"Well, yeah, I mean we'll still do that. I just meant," Eren paused for a moment. "I thought that then we could have our home. Together. Wherever it might be. Doesn't really matter to me, 'long as you are there with me."

Eren watched Mikasa's smile reach across her lips, her eyes shining in a way they he never wanted to get used to. "I'd like that."

"Yeah, me too." Eren dipped his head down to press his lips to hers. He felt her hand reach up to run through his hair, her lips moving with his. A sigh slipped through his mouth as the realization that this was his life now hit him. No military rules, no uniforms, no gear, and most of all no titans. All he had was his bag, Armin, and Mikasa. Eren's hand reached up to brush across her cheek. And that was all he ever needed.

"You guys are gonna be so boring this trip."

Eren pulled away from Mikasa to grin at Armin. "Feeling left out?" He reached an arm wrap around Armin's neck and pull him over to them.

"I'm completely okay with you not kissing me," Armin laughed but made no motion to move as Mikasa reached over to brush some hair out of Armin's face.

Eren looked from Mikasa to Armin. His two best friends in the world. The ones he almost lost, the ones he couldn't live without.

"I think mom would be proud," he said, wrapping his other arm around Mikasa.

"No." She leaned her head against Eren's shoulder. "I think she is proud."

"Hannes too," Armin sat up a little straighter once Eren let go of him, but he didn't move too far away.

Eren nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. They really did it. They were free.

"Look!" A voice called from somewhere in the wagon. "Wall Maria!"

The vast wall loomed over them in moments, the large wooden doors the only thing blocking them from the outside world. Armin's head was out the window again, but his hand was clasped tight onto Eren's shoulder. Eren looked down to Mikasa, who was already watching him. He heard the doors creak open, the chains and gears moving to open the thick wood that for so long had been kept shut.

"Ready?" he breathed, his hand grasping onto her.

"Ready."

Despite the wagon moving again, the wall passing by them, but Eren couldn't bring himself to look away from her.

**Well, thats it for my week entries :3 I fully plan to keep this fic open though and add some drabbles to it. I had a request in one of the reviews so that will be the next thing updated here. And from then on I have some more little one shots I'd like to write ^^ So thank you for all your kind words on my week prompts and feel free to stick if you'd like! :3**


	8. From the Moment

**Setting: **_During their training._

**Rating: **_K_

**Notes: **_A request from Ryvius, I hope its along the lines of what you were hoping for ^^. I tried to remember how I felt when I was fifteen and I saw the guy I liked hanging out with another Mikasa is a strong person and a strong solider, but she's still a teenage girl, and has all the heartache that goes with it. Its kinda like my fight prompt so its a little sad since you only get how she feels in this moment, but I feel like this is something she went through a lot with Eren. The title is from Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" which I listened to when writing this since it seemed appropriate._

**I Knew it From the Moment We Met**

"Mikasa…? Did…did you hear me?"

Mikasa knew she should be focusing on her own partner, making sure she was learning the drills and landing each move perfectly. But her eyes would not stop drifting across the crowded area.

"No," she said looking back over to Sasha who was standing across from her in their area of the training grounds. Mikasa had barely even noticed if time had gone by since they started training today. She looked over her shoulder again seeing the same sight she had been seeing all day. Annie knocking Eren into the ground. No matter how many times she looked away she could not shake the sinking feeling she had in her stomach, the way her pulse was pounding in her ears, the way it was hard to breath. Her palms were clammy, and her mind was jumbled. She tried to focus herself. Focus on her situation at hand. She told herself to stop looking, to focus on her own partner, but she couldn't stop herself.

Eren went down again, and Mikasa resisted the urge to go over there herself. But she knew how he would react. It wouldn't be pretty. She felt a jab in her chest, only increasing the way her heart felt like it was in the pit of her stomach.

"Should we go again?" Sasha prompted.

Mikasa blinked at her for a moment. What was she doing again? Oh yeah. Training of course. How could she even forget? It's not like they didn't do it every day. Mikasa shook her head slightly to try and rid her overrun mind of its thoughts.

"Sure."

Sasha's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked over at Mikasa. She watched Sasha jump up to her tiptoes and look over at the two people Mikasa could not get her mind off. Sasha made a noise causing Mikasa to eye her. The girl across from her now seemed to don an understanding look as she settled back down, looking over to Mikasa.

"Its Eren and Annie, isn't it? That's what's bothering you," Sasha said in a low tone.

"What? Why would I care who he trains with." Mikasa kept her voice steeled, not even letting the slightest tremor out. But she knew. She knew that was exactly what was bothering her. She just couldn't understand why. It shouldn't bother her at all. Eren had always been with her and Armin. Nothing was going to change that.

Then why did she feel so horrible.

"Are you jealous, Mikasa?"

Jealous? Why would she be? It had always been her, Eren, and Armin. No other girls cared to hang out with them and Eren never seemed to care. She was always the only…

With a few quick moves, Mikasa had Sasha on her back. The girl groaned as she pushed herself with her hands. "That wasn't fair, I wasn't even ready."

"I'm going to get some water."

Jealous.

Mikasa walked away from Sasha, heading towards where she left her small canteen of water for the hot days out in the sun. Their instructors didn't particularly care since it was much more of a hassle if one of them passed out from heat stroke. She could hear Annie saying something to Eren as she walked by, but she couldn't make out what it was. Whatever it had been he simply nodded and got up without a fight.

Her stomach clenched. She tugged at her scarf, pulling it over her mouth even despite the sun shining down on her. She leaned up against one of the nearby buildings before leaning down to pick up her water. She placed the cover to her lips and let a little of the water into her mouth. He was still in her view. She watched her talk to him, she watched a small smile tug at his lips. She felt her stomach turn.

Sasha had nailed it on the head.

Mikasa was used to being the only girl Eren ever even looked at really. He never had any other friends but Armin and herself, let alone female friends.

She took another sip of water.

She figured it was just something she had to get used to. There were plenty other people male and female Eren was bound to get close to. It clear now more than ever that it wasn't always just going to be the three of them.

Mikasa felt another sharp jab in her chest as she watched Annie reach out a hand to help Eren up, Eren smiling at her as he talked. Mikasa hadn't seen that smile directed at her in what seemed like ages. Her eyes started to sting. She knew. She knew it wasn't Eren just making new friends.

It was that Mikasa wished that was her.

She wanted to be the one to help him back up to his feet, have him smiling, talking to her. To have his hand in hers. She was jealous. Jealous because…what if Eren wanted to be with Annie more than he wanted to be with herself?

She shook her head harshly. This was Eren. Love was the last thing on his mind. Especially regarding herself. Mikasa watched them fight. Eren getting knocked down again and again. He never snapped, never yelled at Annie like he would have with herself. He just got up and tired again.

Why had he never asked her? She would have helped him in an instant.

Maybe he liked Annie's company better.

Mikasa's stomach turned again at the thought. He hadn't wanted her around like he used. Maybe that was-

"Ackerman! Back to work!"

Mikasa quickly saluted her instructor before walking back to where Sasha was waiting.

"So…have a good drink?"

Mikasa ignored her and raised her fists to tell Sasha was she thought on the matter.

Sasha sighed and moved to attack her. Mikasa moved her body to place well timed hits on her partner like she had been doing all morning. So it was more than a little surprise when Mikasa found herself on her back, Sasha looking down at her.

"It's okay, you know, to feel that way," she said, holding her hand out to help Mikasa up. "I see the way you look at him. It's only natural."

Mikasa pushed herself up and reached out to take Sasha's hand. She brushed the dirk off her uniform once she was back on her feet.

The loud familiar ringing filled the small space. Breaths of relief could be heard all around her at the sound of the lunch bell. Mikasa felt one slip from her own lips, and she knew it had nothing to do with food. Sasha was already long gone as Mikasa watched her comrades file to get inside. Armin was off to the side waving at her but Eren was nowhere in the area.

"Eren!" she called, making her way over to the same spot she had been watching all day. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when those blue eyes met hers. She had been unsure of her feelings for him when they were younger, wondering if she felt such adoration for him just because he saved her life. But it wasn't true. And looking into his eyes she could never question that. A smile tugged at her lips, her heart pounded in her chest.

"You guys go on ahead," Eren said. "I'm gonna stay here for a little longer."

Her stomach dropped and her smile faded as fast as it had come.

Why not? She wanted to ask him. Why am I not good enough for you anymore?

"Okay," was all she said instead. She turned to leave, keeping her head held high. She was afraid if her shoulders slumped like they wanted to, if her head sunk down, everyone would see how she felt. That Eren would see and that he wouldn't care. She walked towards the mess hall, keeping her eyes on the door.

"Mikasa! Wait a second."

She turned her head back at Eren's voice. He was jogging towards her, his face red and sweaty, but a small smile on his lips. She hated the way her heart was beating again, the way her breath would catch in her throat when he called her name.

"Mind sneaking me some food from the hall?" he asked in a low tone. He was so close to her she could feel his body heat radiating against her, his warm breath on her cheek. "I'll come get it from you later. Okay?"

He looked so happy, so proud almost. Mikasa wasn't quite sure of what. Maybe it was because of all the time he was getting to spend with Annie today, all the extra time too. She wanted to say no, to tell him to have his new friend get it for him. Since he clearly wanted to hang out with her instead. But how could she ever say no to him. To the face she cared for more in the world, even when he had absolutely no clue how much she would give for him.

"Yeah, just don't get us both caught," she said.

"Thanks!" He started to walk backwards to where Annie was waiting. "You're the best!"

A smile pulled at her lips as she watched his retreating back. She turned back to the building in front of her. Armin was still standing outside waiting for her. He gave her a warm smile and gestured for her to come with him as if he could sense her mood from there. Which knowing Armin, he probably could.

She could feel her smile leave her lips the moment she heard Eren talking with Annie behind her. She walked towards where Armin was standing, not even bothering to look back behind her.

If only Eren ever meant what he said.


	9. Christmas Tree

_This is part of my 25 Days of Christmas prompts on tumblr! I have five pairings I'm rotating through and I thought I would toss my five Eren/Mikasa Christmas prompts here ^^_

**Setting:** _The first Christmas they have together after Mikasa comes to live with them._

**Rating:** _K_

**Notes:** _I wanted to make this super cute and them all so happy to have Mikasa there with them and wanting to take her Christmas traditions and show her theirs and they all be happy together and then I made myself sad ;-; But yeah, its fluffy. I looked into both German and Japanese Christmas traditions to help me write it too ^^_

**Christmas Tree**

Mikasa watched Grisha and Eren try and get their Christmas tree through the front door. "Try" being the key word. She clasped a flour covered hand over her mouth from her spot kneeling on a chair at the kitchen counter, but even that couldn't hide her laughter.

"I told you not to bring home a huge tree again," Carla tutted as she stirred the batter her and Mikasa had been working on. "It didn't fit any other year and it won't fit now." Carla was trying to hide her smile, but Mikasa could see right through it. She had gotten used to the way Mrs. Jaeger tried to hide when she was amused by whatever Mr. Jaeger or Eren were doing. It never worked.

"Nonsense," Grisha spoke up. Mikasa couldn't even see him behind the big evergreen that was only halfway in the door. "We always get it in the house, don't we, Eren?"

"Yeah, after getting covered in pine needles and cuts," Eren muttered, trying to get his small hands around the top of the tree.

"Now that's your own fault. I told you to wear gloves. Try pulling again."

Eren huffed, but did what his dad asked him to do.

Carla chuckled as she looked back to the batter she was mixing in the bowl. "Some boys we have there, hmm, Mikasa?"

Mikasa felt a jolt go through her body. It was silly to feel embarrassed over such a simple phrase, but she still looked down before Carla could see the heat on her cheeks.

"C'mon, Dad, push the tree a little harder will you!"

"Maybe if you wore gloves you'd be able to pull the tree better."

Eren groaned but continued to tug at the large tree. It was moving a little bit at least Mikasa noticed.

"Ah!" Carla exclaimed looking down at the shapes of cookies in front of Mikasa. "Those look lovely, dear. How about we get them on the tray and stick them in the oven." She put the mixing bowl down and reached for a nearby tray she had ready for cooking. "Just pick them up real carefully like this and slid them right on."

Mikasa followed suit and placed her cookie right next to the other one on the tray. It looked a little lopsided and squished but Carla seemed to be happy about it.

"This was my mom's cookie recipe that she got from her mom, and so on," Carla explained while she helped Mikasa get them all on. "I know that…" She seemed to hesitate for a moment causing Mikasa to pause moving the cookies and look up at her. Carla's face dropped for a moment but when she saw Mikasa watching her she seemed to perk up again, putting on a smile. "I know it's not an ideal situation," she said softly. "But I'm happy you are here with us. I always wanted a daughter to help me make cookies like I used to help my mom. Eren was never that interested."

"I just like to eat them!" he piped up. "Dad, you aren't pushing hard eno-whoa!" The tree jerked suddenly causing Eren to get pushed forward onto the ground.

"There," Grisha said, stepping forward into the house while wiping his hands. "It's in the house just like I promised."

"And you better get it set up and clean all the pine needles and dirt off the ground before the night is over too." Carla turned around to put the tray of cookies into the oven.

"Of course." Grisha leaned into to place a kiss on his wife's cheek when she stood back up.

Eren plopped down in the chair across from Mikasa and made a gagging face at her. She couldn't hold in her giggle.

"Alright, Eren, time to get the tree up and trimmed. It's already halfway through Christmas Eve." Grisha moved back to the tree, looking over the vast thing laying there in the living room.

"Awwwe, Dad, can't we get a break?" Eren was already reaching for the bowl of cookie dough when his mom swatted his hand away. "Really?" he groaned.

"Really. No dough for non-helpers," Carla said, but there was a smile on her face. "Go on, your dad can't get that unnecessarily large tree up by himself."

He sighed and moved to get off the chair.

"Eren," Mikasa said, his name rolling off her tongue.

He turned back around and she held out a rather large piece of dough for him to take. Eren grinned back at her.

"Thanks, Mikasa." He took a bite and headed over to help with the tree.

Carla shook her head as she picked up the mixing bowl once more. "You spoil him," she nudged Mikasa with her elbow, a smile on her lips.

Mikasa's eyes were back down on the table, feeling that heat on her cheeks once more. Carla always gave Mikasa that look, that knowing look. The one that always made her feel like her face was on fire.

"I guess it evens out, because I think he spoils you too."

Mikasa glanced up as she felt little butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to ask what she meant but Carla was looking down at the batter.

"Here," she said as she dipped a spoon in. "Tell me how I did."

Mikasa reached out for the spoon, the thick white batter dripping onto the counter. It looked like it did when her mom made it on Christmas every year. She stuck the spoon in her mouth and tasted the ever familiar batter she had tasted so many times. It was a little different, spices weren't the same and it was a thicker than she was used to but that was okay. Carla had wanted to make sure she had what she was used to on Christmas with them, and just the thought alone was enough to make Mikasa feel at home.

"I know it's probably not as good as when your mom made it, but I hope it will do for you."

Mikasa pulled the spoon out of her mouth, looking up at Carla's kind eyes. "It's perfect, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger."

"Oh, don't thank me, sweetheart," she waved it off, but Mikasa could see how bright her face looked. "I just want you to feel at home, especially around the holidays, that's all."

"I always feel at home here." She didn't even need to second guess it. She had lost her home so suddenly, so quickly. And just like that she was taken into to warm arms and given a new life to live. Her life should have been over, come crashing down, leaving her cold and alone. But she could never be cold here. Her eyes drifted over to Eren trying to push the tree up, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her scarf.

Carla placed a hand on Mikasa's head, brushing some hair out of her face. "I'm glad, because our home is much fuller with you here. Don't ever forget that."

"Eren!" Grisha didn't sound too pleased as Mikasa looked over to find him hunched under the tree, trying to keep it steady in the tree base. "Will you hold the tree straight, please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me hold onto this tree that's about 10 feet taller than me and not have it tip over."

"Watch your tone. Ah! Got it!"

Grisha stepped back from the tree as Eren let go of it. It didn't even wobble let alone crash and fall. It took up a good majority of the room and only left a little bit of space at the top of the tree, but it was so green and made the whole room smell like pine. It was the prettiest tree Mikasa had ever seen.

"Yees of little faith," Grisha pointed around the room. "Except Mikasa, I'm sure she knew we could do it."

"I highly doubt _even _you thought you could do it this time," Carla chuckled as she poured the batter into a cake pan.

"How about we get some trimmings on the tree, hmm?" Grisha clasped his hands together completely ignoring Carla. "Come on, ladies."

Mikasa looked to Carla, not wanting to leave if they were still in the middle of working on the deserts.

"Go on, Mikasa," she said, nodding her head towards the tree. "I'll join you guys for the first candle then finish up here."

Mikasa wiped off the flour and sugar that had gotten on her dress and her scarf before jumping off the chair. She walked up to the massive tree. It was even bigger now that she was standing in front of it.

"Here you go." Eren handed her one of the candles from the box on the nearby couch. "We always light the first ones on together, and then we light the rest of them from these candles." His fingers brushed against hers as she took the candle from him.

Grisha lit the match, holding it up to his candle. Eren quickly moved over to hold his own candle up to his dad's causing the flame to transfer.

"Eager are we?" Grisha asked, his eyebrow arched slightly but Eren didn't respond. He merely moved back to Mikasa and placed his candle against hers.

"There," he said with a smile before looking around her to his parents. "Ready?"

"Ready." Carla moved forward holding her lit candle in front of her.

Mikasa watched them all place their candles near the center of the tree. Eren nudged her with his arm, using his head to gesture towards the tree as well. She reached up and placed her candle next to Eren's. She stepped back to where he was standing, his eyes gazing upon the four candles that illuminated just a small part of the tree.

"I think four looks much better than three," he said thoughtfully.

"Couldn't agree with you more, son," Grisha said as he went for the box of more candles.

Mikasa felt Carla's hand on her shoulder. She could feel her nose prickling, her eyes watering. Her parents weren't with her anymore, but she still had a place where she was welcomed, where she was wanted. A home.

She felt Eren's fingers brush roughly against her face, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized were falling.

"There's no reason to cry, okay?" he said, taking one hand and grabbing onto hers. "C'mon, we can get the ornaments since Dad won't let us put up the rest of the candles."

"That's because you almost knocked over the tree and set the whole house on fire, Eren."

He waved his dad's comment away still dragging Mikasa over to the other large box on the floor. "Just pick 'em up and put 'em on anywhere you can reach. Mom and Dad will get up higher, but we can get a good majority. They're all glass so be careful." He lowered his voice as he leaned into her. "Dad's broken more than me but he doesn't tell Mom that."

Mikasa smiled at him, a small laugh leaving her lips. She stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a blue glass orb. It was stunningly beautiful. Mikasa had never seen anything like it. She held it in both hands as she gently hooked it onto the tree. Eren followed behind her, except he had three in his hands. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back her laughter. She understood how so many had gotten broken.

Grisha worked on the candles while Eren and Mikasa filled the tree with ornaments as high as they could reach. The cabin began to smell like the warm scents of burning candles, the strong pine of the tree, and the sweet aroma of cooking cookies and baking cakes.

"Mikasa," Carla called over. "Come taste the frosting for me. I followed the recipe you told me, so hopefully it goes well with the cake."

She scurried over to the counter, with Eren following close behind, and took the spoon Carla held out of her. She took a bite from the front of the frosting and passed the rest over to Eren, knowing that's what he wanted.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "It's really good."

Eren tried to speak his agreement with the spoon still in his mouth, getting every drop he could.

"I also have a surprise. They were hard to find but…" Carla pulled out a bowl of freshly washed strawberries.

"Strawberries!" Mikasa gasped, reaching out to touch the still wet fruits. Her mom always had a hard time finding them in the winter too. They didn't grow naturally so she had to hunt down the right people who could get her some.

"Yes," Carla grinned. "To go right on top of the cake when it's done. I remember Dad telling me about seeing the cake when he went over around Christmas. He said the red strawberries on top astounded him, so how could I not get them for you. Eren, touch another one of those cookies and you'll be the one chopping firewood tomorrow morning."

Mikasa looked over to Eren whose mouth was full, crumbs falling down the front of his shirt. She suddenly couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, kids, time for the final touches."

Mikasa looked over to see the tree in all its glory. All the candles were glowing brightly and making the glass ornaments sparkle like they were made of snow themselves. She was in awe.

"Eren?" Grisha prompted. "Don't you have something you'd like to give her?"

"I know, Dad," Eren said. Mikasa could see his cheeks turn a little red at his dad's comment before Eren walked over to a little box that was sitting on the nearby table.

"Here," he said, handing the box to Mikasa. "This is for you."

Mikasa blinked at Eren but she took the box gently in her hands. It was a simple looking box with a little bow on the lid. She opened the lip and pulled out a brightly colored paper ornament, a deep red flower; one that matched the color of her scarf. She let it dangle on her finger as she stared at it.

"Dad said that you always had paper ornaments on your tree when he was there, so we went down to the market and picked one out for you." Eren glanced away from her as he spoke.

"Eren specifically picked it out for you," Carla said from the kitchen.

Eren shot her a glare, his cheeks getting red again before looking back in Mikasa's general direction. "Go ahead and put it on the tree."

She couldn't stop smiling as she carefully put the flower in an area that didn't have candles on it. She stepped back and couldn't help but admire the little ornament. It was perfect. She turned her head back to Eren. "Thank you so much."

Eren waved her thanks off as he looked away, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Only one more thing left." Grisha was holding the silver star that Mikasa assumed was the tree topper. He leaned over to her and held out the star. "Would you do us the honor, Mikasa?"

She took a hold of the star carefully before looking up at the tree. "I don't think I can reach it."

Grisha laughed and held out both his hands to her. "I can help with that." He gave her a kind smile. While he and Carla didn't look anything like her parents, they still had that warm presence behind them. The one that made her feel loved and safe, just like her parents had always made her feel.

Mikasa nodded, holding the star in both her hands. Grisha reached forward, grabbing her by the waist and hosting her onto his shoulder. He held her scarf with his hand so it wouldn't get caught in a candle as he leaned her forward over the tree. Mikasa reached up and placed the star right on top.

"Look at that," Carla said, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked forward. Grisha placed Mikasa back on the floor as Carla came up being him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "It looks perfect."

Mikasa looked over at them, to the sparkling tree, and over to Eren who was standing next to her. She felt his hand brush against hers though his eyes don't move from the tree.

"Perfect," she agreed.


	10. Frost

_This is really different than what I've written before mainly because I've been dying to do an AU and because I work 13 hour days and I just want to write happy things lol So I hope you guys like it! _

**Setting:** _Modern Day AU where they are college aged. _

**Rating:** _T (for some language)_

**Notes:** _I really wanted to do an AU with them so they don't have to be sad and kill things. Mikasa's parents are still passed because I just liked the idea of Mikasa growing up with Eren and them falling in love and Grisha making them embarrassed all the time lol_

**Frost**

Eren thought he heard someone calling his name, but he also thought he was trapped in some kind of video game where he just had to jump over that ledge right there and he would get the next key or a shield or…

"Jesus, Eren, you sleep like the dead. Will you just wake up already?"

Eren's eyes unwillingly fluttered open at the sound of his dad's loud voice. "Whadya want?" he mumbled, trying to roll over in bed away from him, pulling his comforter up over his shoulders again. He felt his dad grab a hold of his blanket and his arm, pulling him back. Eren let out a whine he supposed to was far below his age. Whatever. It was too damn early for this. He looked over at his closed on his night stand. It was way too damn early for this.

"Why are you bothering me? I don't have class for hours." He tried once more to roll over, but his dad was not relenting.

"It snowed last night so I suggest getting up and cleaning off your car before it gets worse and I have to listen to you complain."

"You just want me to clean off your car so you can go to work don't you?"

Grisha turned to leave Eren's room but not without flicking on the lights causing Eren to groan and pull the blankets over his eyes.

"Wake Mikasa up too, she has class earlier so she'll need to clean off her car as well."

"I still don't get why-" His bedroom door shut behind his dad. "I have to do it." He grumbled to himself but threw his blankets off. No doubt the outcome of not listening to his dad was far worse than going out in the cold. Mainly because the "You still live in my house" talks had gotten old years ago. He pulled some jeans and a thermal on from off his dresser before heading out of his room and down the hall. Mikasa's room was at the end of the hall, just past the bathroom. He carefully opened the door and stuck his head in.

The room was still dark telling him she hadn't been awake either. He slipped inside and stepped over a few of her books to get to her bed. She was curled up on her side, which was normally how she slept, and her blankets up to her chin. She looked so peaceful laying there, her black hair falling in her face. She hated the cold more than anyone he knew, including himself. How could he wake her up just to shove her outside?

He turned and left her room, closing the door quietly behind him. Eren figured he would go to the bathroom, come back and maybe she'd be awake by herself.

But when he came back, she was still curled up, sound asleep. As if he had the heart to wake her up. He grabbed her scarf that was hanging on her headboard and crept back out, heading down the stairs.

"Thanks, Eren," his dad called from his spot at the kitchen table, drinking his nice hot coffee, eating his warm toast.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered in response, wrapping the scarf around his neck as he pulled his jacket off the rack and shoved on his boots. He grabbed his keys off the keyhanger by the door.

"Don't get her scarf dirty, she'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Dad," Eren waved off his comment before opening the front door.

It was fucking cold out.

The wind bit through his heavy jacket straight to his bones. They all better be thankful he loved them so much. He pulled his gloves out of his jacket pocket and slipped them on before opening his car door. Snow fell into his seat a little bit as he sat down, tugging up the scarf over his mouth. Clutch in, break down, turn on the car. He cranked up the heat and set the car in neutral before grabbing the snow scraper from the back seat, getting out and slamming the door. Well that knocked some of the snow off.

He looked at the three cars in the driveway.

They really better be damn thankful he loved them.

He started with Mikasa's little car, brushing off the snow, avoiding it as it came falling down in heaps. It reminded him of when they were young and how they used to try and go sledding in their back yard. But there were no hills so Eren would just end up pushing her around and pretending they were going downhill until Grisha would come and just take them and the sled to the nearby park.

He turned the scraper around and began working on the ice on her windshield. Winter was never his favorite but at least it meant time off from school soon, though it meant finals before that. Which is probably why Mikasa had all her books out from last night. He moved onto her windows, trying to make sure she'd at least be able to see. He wished he had thought to grab her keys so the heat could help him out some. Oh well. He scraped and brushed the snow away, his jeans getting hit with snow and giving him dark blue splotches, until he could actually see the tan car underneath all that snow and ice.

He smiled at a job well done and moved to his own car. It would be nice if he could feel his ears though. He pushed the snow around and scraped at the ice, not really doing as nice of a job as he did on Mikasa's but whatever his dad would survive. They only lived five minutes away from his clinic; it wasn't like he couldn't drive with a little snow on the top of his car. He did make sure he could see out of all his windows after all.

The snow was already melting on his car thanks to the heat. He would brush and some of the ice would come right off. Ice was not something he was a fan of in the winter. He didn't really like falling and smashing the back of his head into the sidewalk which much to Jean's laughter happened far too many times in his lifetime. Mikasa hated the cold but she always got excited to see the ice crawl up the windows, cover the car in the morning. It meant Christmas was coming. Now it just meant finals were coming but whatever, he still always smiled with her that first frost, after that though he just hated the snow.

The front door slammed nearly giving Eren a heart attack. He had to catch his balance against his car to keep from falling.

Mikasa was practically sprinting across the walkway to get to her car, her backpack slung over her shoulder. He took it she finally woke up.

"Hey, hey, slow down. What's the big rush?" he arched an eyebrow at her while he brushed some snow off his windshield.

She halted in her spot right in the middle of the walkway and stared at him. Well, apparently his dad wasn't the only one who never expected him up in the morning. "My alarm didn't even go off this morning, and it snowed all night, and I can't find my scarf, and now I'm running late and I have to clean off my car still. I just really have to leave now."

Eren gestured to her car with his scraper. "I think there's one step you can cross off. Well two, I grabbed your scarf this morning."

It looked like Mikasa finally took a breath and noticed her snowless and iceless car. "Did you…?"

"Yeah," Eren turned around to keep swiping off the melting snow. "Dad made me get up early to clean off his car." He couldn't help the roll of his eyes. "He told me to wake you up, but I couldn't. So I just cleaned your car for you."

He felt her body run into his back, nearly pushing him into his car. "What? I just cleaned off your car," he chuckled, lifting an arm to look at her as she moved her body so she was in between him and the car. She looked up at him with those eyes, and that smile, and Eren felt like he had something in common with the melting snow.

"Thank you." Her hands were tight around him as she tilted her head up to place a kiss against his cheek.

Eren pulled down her scarf from his face. "I think we can do better than that." He leaned down, his lips aiming right for hers, but she backed away, her cheeks turning red to which he assumed was not from the cold.

"Eren," she mumbled. "Your dad can probably see us from here."

"I just cleaned his car off, he owes me one." He brought his fingers to her cheek and this time she didn't pull away. Her lips were warm, a lot warmer than his he assumed, but it didn't seem to matter since she only pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eren brought both his hands to her waist before he trailed them down to her hips, his body moving to lean up against her, pressing her back into the car. His lips moved with hers, suddenly not feeling all that cold anymore. How could he with her warm body against him, her hands on him, her lips with his.

She broke away from him, her face flushed. "I should go or I'm never going to get to class."

"That's okay." Eren moved back in to kiss her again but she just swatted at his shoulder.

"I'm serious," she laughed. "But really, thank you for cleaning off my car. I'll see you when you come on campus later. Okay?"

Eren looked down at her, still not moving his body away from hers. He reached up to his neck and pulled off her scarf. He unceremoniously draped it over her causing her to laugh again.

"Wait in my car, I'll go grab my things."

"You don't have to drive me, I can get there myself, besides I have class way before you, you'll just sit around."

"Better sitting around there than doing more chores for my dad. Beside my car is already warmed up, just go okay?"

Mikasa was trying to bite back her smile but it wasn't working so well. "Okay."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Eren turned around and walked back up to the house. He wiped and kicked his feet on the doormat before opening the door to look for wherever he left his unopened backpack. Maybe it was in the living room? Kitchen?

Grisha was still sitting at the table, reading his newspaper. He didn't even look up when Eren came back in.

There it was by the stairs. His homework didn't even make it to his room. Well at least it made it to the house yesterday. He grabbed it and went to head out again.

"I'm taking Mikasa to class."

Grisha still didn't look up at him. "I also see the snow wasn't the only thing melting out there."

"Goodbye, Dad."


	11. Ornaments

**Setting:** _Post series. Takes place in the same story line as __Family__._

**Rating:** _K_

**Notes:** _This really doesn't have much to do with ornaments lol Its a companion piece to __Christmas Tree ^^__ And I got a little carried away shhh I just want them to be happy forever._

**Ornaments**

Eren looked at the large pine tree laying down halfway on his porch and halfway on the stairs of the porch. It looked bigger than the door itself. It was a scene he had seen countless times: the snow covered tree leaning up to the small cabin door as he watched over it. He just wasn't exactly sure when he had turned into his father.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?" Eren looked down at Nicolas standing in the snow next to him.

"Is the tree gonna fit?"

"Of course it is! It always does." He pressed his hand down on Nicolas' head, causing his hat to fall over his eyes. "Why don't you go get the door so we can get this tree in."

"Okay!" Nicolas maneuvered a way up onto the porch, brushing by the snowy tree to grab onto the handle and push open the door. Eren could smell the sweet smell of cookies baking, just like almost every Christmas since he was a kid. He almost just wanted to leave the tree out here and just go inside by the fireplace instead.

"We're back, Mama." Nicolas announced when the door was opened fully.

"Did you and your Dad find a good tree?" Eren could hear Mikasa's voice from somewhere inside the house. Judging by the smell of those cookies, she was somewhere in the kitchen.

"The biggest one there was!"

He didn't hear a response from her, only a little bit of shuffling, but before too long he could see her figure standing in the open doorway. She had that look on her face, that amused one just before she was about to say something. She had both her hands holding up Carla on her hip, both their clothes covered in flour and batter. He tried to catch his one year old's eye but Carla seemed far more interested in chewing on the blanket in her hands than what was going on outside.

"Don't even think about saying it, Mikasa." Eren said as he went to grab a hold of the tree.

"I'm just wondering when you are going to let your hair grow out and grow a mustache."

He snorted. "Never is the answer. Will you help me please?"

He could see her laughing which despite her teasing he couldn't help but feel a smile pulling at his lips. Eren never got tired of seeing her happy.

"Nicolas, can you come watch your sister while I help your Dad get the tree inside?"

"Yes," he reached his hands up towards Mikasa who carefully passed Carla down to him. Nicolas wrapped his arms around her waist before shuffling off out of view. Mikasa looked back at Eren, that look on her face very familiar. He had seen his mom give it to his dad on quite a few occasions.

"Ready?" Eren asked his hands on the base of the tree.

"Always." She reached down to grab the tree and started to pull it through the door as Eren pushed at it. Branches bent and snapped as it moved but it was always easier than when he was a kid trying to get the tree through with his dad. It helped to have a wife who was still stronger than him.

"There." Eren just barely managed to shut the door with the tree in the house. "Always just the perfect height."

Mikasa let out a small laugh as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey, hey, it's in the house isn't it?" He stepped forward to put his hands on her waist, tilting his head down to press his lips to hers. He felt her sigh into his mouth, her hands pressing against his chest.

"And it's getting the floor all wet," she mumbled against his lips.

"It'll dry." Eren moved to kiss her again. He never got sick of it, of her, of their life. If there was one thing his life taught him, it was to never take a moment for granted. Bringing home a tree every year was more than he thought he'd ever be able to do again let alone all they have.

"Da!"

The small voice was one of the few things in the world that could tear him away from Mikasa. He turned his head to just barely see Carla's brown hair in her pigtails and her dark eyes over the tree. Her hands were outstretched to him making grabbing motions.

"Hello to you too, Carla." He moved to reach his arms over the tree and swung the little girl into his arms. He held her against his side before rubbing his cold face into her warm one sending Carla into a fit of squealing laughter.

"Please put your wet clothes by the fireplace before you move any closer to those cookies, Nicolas," Mikasa said with a small grin seeing the boy inching towards the kitchen.

"Okay," he said, his shoulders slumping as he walked back to the living room defeated. He gathered his previously disregarded winter wear to shove it close enough to the fireplace before taking off across the room to grab the closest cookie he could find.

"Come on," Mikasa patted Eren on the back. "Let's get this tree out of the way so we can get some ornaments on it."

Carla was trying to tell Eren something, but between the syllables and gurgles there wasn't much he could understand. She was happy, that's all that mattered.

"How about Nicolas gets you a cookie, while Moma and I put up the tree?"

She nodded in agreement though she might have just heard the word "cookie" and been fine with whatever he had to say. Eren placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her down.

"Here, Carla." Nicolas held out a piece of a cookie he had broken off for her. She took off at the one speed she had at the moment and sat herself down, cookie in hand.

Mikasa placed her hands on the tree once more before Eren helped her heave it over to where the tree stand was. She held it up and steady while Eren made sure the tree wasn't about to fall over at the slightest touch.

"The top of the tree is kinda bent," Nicolas said from his spot in the kitchen, breaking off another piece of cookie for Carla who was making noises at him.

"That's because Daddy doesn't even measure a tree before he brings it home."

Eren pulled himself out from underneath the tree to look up at it. "It looks fine," he waved it off. He reached for the nearby box and pulled out four candles.

He had made sure to keep their traditions, both of theirs. Mikasa always made her mom's cake and his mom's cookies. Eren always took Nicolas with him to get the tree like his dad had taken him. Their candles were lit together before anything else went on the tree; the ornaments were a mix of both their trees as kids. As much as he wished his kids had their grandparents to help them continue the holidays, he could at least make sure they had a part in them.

"Hold it carefully okay, buddy?" Eren said as he lit the candle in Nicolas' hands. He moved to place the candle against the two Mikasa held as well, Carla holding onto to Mikasa's skirt, her dark eyes wide as she watched the lights.

Mikasa placed both her candles on the tree before hoisting Carla up in her arms so she could see the tree better.

Eren placed his candle with Nicolas' before he reached for a handful more from the box. With his free hand he ruffled Nicolas' hair. "Why don't you drag the ornaments over here and start decorating while I get the lights on."

He didn't need to be told twice. Nicholas grabbed a handful of the glass orbs hooked on his fingers and a few of the paper ones as well, carefully carrying them to the tree.

"Here, Mama. For you and Carla."

"Oh, thank you," Mikasa said as she shifted Carla to one side, placing her hand out to Nicolas. He hooked a few ornaments onto her hand before passing a paper one to Carla.

Eren lit the candles on the tree while he watched them with a grin on his face. They were placing the ornaments on the tree, well, Carla was shoving hers at the tree but not really getting anywhere. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he placed a candle above his head on the tree.

An ever familiar knock alerted Eren to the arrival of only one person. They lived pretty far out of the way of people, there was only ever one person who came to visit.

"You don't have to knock you know," Eren called out. "I've told you that countless times."

The door opened and Armin popped his head in. "Trees a little big again, don't you think?"

"You can go back to knocking."

Armin stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. He dropped the bag he was carrying to take off his jacket and boots.

"We've been decorating the tree!" Nicolas announced, still placing ornaments in all the spots he could reach.

"I see. It looks great so far." Armin waved and made a face at Carla who was watching him, sending the girl into giggles.

"Why don't you help them finish, Armin, so I can finish the cake." Mikasa placed Carla down but instinctively stuck her arm out when Carla wanted to take off for the tree.

Nicolas ran over to hand Armin some ornaments and dragged him back over to the tree. "Thanks, Nic," he chuckled, placing the few ornaments near the top of the tree. "Did your dad pick out the tree again?"

"Yepp."

"No wonder."

"Hey." Eren looked around the tree at them. "Watch it you two."

Nicolas erupted in a laughing fit, and Eren could hear Mikasa's distinct laugh from the kitchen.

"Laugh all you want, this is a good tree." He walked over to the front of the tree to make sure all the candles were even on the branches.

"Whoa." Armin reached down to grab Carla who was ready and set to grab on the tree to pull it down no doubt. "I don't think you want to do that, little girl." He held her against him, poking his fingers into her stomach and causing her to laugh.

Nicolas was on his tip toes trying to reach a little bit higher on the tree. The bottom was completely covered but the top looked a little empty.

"Here you go." Eren lifted up Nicolas and sat him on his shoulders. Nicolas leaned over to hang up the ornament with a wide grin. "Wanna pass us some, Armin?"

"Only if I can put the tree topper on, oh wait there's no room." Armin walked over to the kitchen to place Carla on the counter where Mikasa could keep an eye on her.

"Don't be a wise ass, and come help me."

"Eren." Mikasa's tone was warning, reminding him he had a little boy who wanted to everything just like his dad did. Old habits die hard.

"Don't be a jerk, get over here."

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with her either." Armin patted Eren on the shoulder as he walked by to grab some of the ornaments to hand to Nicolas and to take some himself.

"Hey, Daddy? Can we give Moma her present now?"

"Sure, we can do that. Why don't you go grab it." Eren put Nicolas back on the ground before he took off upstairs.

Mikasa looked over at him with a surprised look on her face but he just motioned for her to come over with them as he sat down on the couch. She picked up Carla and followed him over, sitting down next to him. Carla crawled over into Eren's lap, reaching for her stuffed animal over him before sitting down, her head rolling back against his chest. Armin sat in the chair nearby, stretching out his arms over his head.

"Okay!" Nicolas ran back into the room before shoving a box at Mikasa. "Here, Moma. It's for you."

"Are you sure you want me to have it now before we all open presents?" She took the small box in her hand, looking it over.

"Yes, Daddy said to give it to you now."

She looked over at Eren, but he just shrugged. "Go ahead."

Mikasa popped open the top and let out a small gasp. She pulled out a little red flower ornament and let it dangle in front of her face. "How did you…?"

"Nicolas helped me pick it out," Eren said, reaching over to brush some of her hair out of her face. "I told him I think Moma would like a red flower ornament, to remind her of the first Christmas we had together and he picked out which one."

"Do you like it?" Nicolas's eyes were wide, his hands on Mikasa's knees as he waited impatiently for her answer.

She placed the ornament back in the box before reaching down to pull him into her lap. "I love it, thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek. She looked over to Eren. "And thank you too. Thank you for remembering."

Eren brushed his hand down to her chin, tilting her face up towards him. "How could I ever forget." He leaned in to press his lips against hers, his hand against her cheek.

Mikasa leaned her forehead against his. "I'm going to put it on the tree right now." She tapped Nicolas to have him move before she grabbed the ornament and stood up. Nicholas took her spot on the couch, turning to watch her place the ornament right in the center of the tree.

It stood out against the green, just like Eren remembered the old one doing. While she didn't wear that old scarf as much as she used to, seeing the color only reminded Eren of the hell they had been through, and the hell they would never got through again. Not on his watch.

Carla's hand reached up to touch his face, Eren playfully nipping at her fingers as she did. She laughed a little bit, but her motions were getting a little sluggish, a little sleepy.

"Uncle Armin! Please tell us a story!" Nicolas moved off the couch to sit near the fireplace, his eyes glued to Armin in the chair.

Armin leaned forward with a smile. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything! But not the ones that you made me promise not to tell Moma that you tell me." His face was a wide grin, like he was keeping in a secret he had just with Armin.

Eren had to hold in his laughter when he saw the color drain from Armin's face a little bit. He could almost see Mikasa's gaze on him.

"Nicolas, I believe promising not to tell your Mother involves not saying anything about it all together."

"Armin. Just what is it you've been telling him." There was that tone of hers. The one they all knew all too well.

Eren leaned back on the couch. "Oh it's always a good day when that's not directed at me. No, sorry, old buddy, I can't help you with this one."

"I have one, Nic. Why don't I tell you about the time that me and Lance Corporal Levi found your Mom and Dad in the stora-"

Eren didn't hesitate to throw the nearby pillow at Armin's head.


	12. Sled

**Setting:** _Current time, so at the cabin just in the winter time._

**Rating:** _T (for some strong language. Blame Levi. __And a wee bit of sexual implications_)

**Words: **3352

**Notes:** _SOME FLUFF WARNING. Because I need them being cute in the current chapters. I planned this one out far longer than I ever should have lol Sorry if it moves too fast, I just wanted to make it different than Beautiful World which kinda deals with the same thing. And they probably would be the least discreet people in the world those two._

**Sled**

Jesus, did the girls have to make such a mess in their room? Eren was finding it incredibly difficult to maneuver through piles of clothing, books, papers, Sasha passed out on the floor and God knows what in the dark to try and get to Mikasa's bed. There were three beds in the room though one was empty since Sasha didn't quite make it. He squinted in the darkness. Why hadn't he just brought his candle in with him. Sasha would never have woken up and Christa wouldn't have cared why he was there. Ah! Blonde. That was Christa's bed. He carefully stepped over to the other bed, his hand reaching out for Mikasa's shoulder.

"Hey, Mikasa," he whispered as to not scare her. "Mikasa, wake up."

She sat up so fast she nearly collided with his head. He stepped back, almost tripping backwards over something in his way.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Even in the dark he could see that worried face, her body halfway out of the bed.

"Calm down, everything is fine. No need to always jump to that conclusion," he said, leaning in again. Though he honestly couldn't blame her. With their lives, it was the normal that was unexpected. Once she seemed to have relax a little bit, he stepped forward again. "Just come with me okay?" he held his hand out to her.

His eyes were adjusting better in the dark so he could see her face turn from worry to confusion. "I'm not even dressed."

Eren looked down at her, her thin sleeping gown showing where the blankets had fallen off her. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks as he quickly looked away, his hand reaching up to the back of his head. "Well, j-just get dressed and meet me downstairs." He slowly started to back out of the room. Wow, could you be anymore smooth, dumbass.

"Eren, what's going-"

"Just promise me you'll meet me downstairs."

He could tell she was still hesitating, wondering what he was up to. "Okay, I promise."

Eren hurried out of the room, shutting it behind him. What he really wanted to do was bang his head against it, but it was too late for that. He walked down the stairs to the main room of the house where he had laid out a jacket for himself, and for Mikasa. He placed a worn out hat over his head and shoved some gloves over his fingers. It was winter and the middle of the night, oh it was going to be cold out. He just hoped no one else hear him sneak out of his room. Mainly Levi or Hanji. Maybe just Levi.

"Are we going hunting in the snow?" Mikasa was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing her pants and shirt, her scarf tucked around her neck.

"Good thing you brought that thing." He gestured to her neck. "And no, something better." He held up one of the military jackets he had found early in the day while doing another round of cleaning for Levi. "C'mon, let's go."

Mikasa clearly wasn't having what Eren had to say with that look on her face but she stepped forward to have him help put on her jacket. She zipped it up while he placed a hat on her head, holding out a pair of gloves for her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and started pulling her towards the door. He carefully opened the creaky wooden door feeling a cold burst against his body before he closed it behind them.

It was dark out but the moon over them gave them plenty of light to see the snow covered ground in front of them. "Follow me," Eren motioned before walking out into the crunchy snow. He didn't need to look to know Mikasa was following him, he could hear her feet hitting the snow as well. He led her back around the house, careful to avoid windows, and to the small storage shed out back.

"I happened to find this today," he said as he pulled and old toboggan out from behind the shed.

Mikasa covered her mouth as a small laugh came out. "You dragged me out of bed to go _sledding_?"

He could see the way her eyes lit up as she understood why he brought her out here. She liked the idea and she was busted. "Laugh all you want. You know you want to take this down that huge hill in the back. Don't lie to me."

She lifted her hands up in mock defeat. "You caught me."

Eren lifted the sled by the rope and tossed it over his shoulder. "Let's see if this thing was as good as the one I had back home."

He started walking again, hearing Mikasa follow. The night was crisp and quiet. He found it to be a nice relief from all the planning and strategies that had been going on for what seemed like weeks now. Instead it was just him and Mikasa outside getting ready to sled, like they were kids again.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"What's gotten into you?"

He turned his head to look over at her. She was beside him now, her hands swinging lightly at her sides as she walked. She wasn't looking at him, merely looking at the ground, her scarf pulled above her mouth.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Mikasa shrugged still not looking up. "You just seem, I dunno, happy tonight."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. It's…" she looked up at him with those eyes he knew so well. "It's nice to see you having a good time over something. I just don't know where it came from."

His mind gave him a swift flash of memories of a field and a titan. He almost lost her, right in front of his eyes. Without ever letting her know how much she meant to him. How much he did want her around, how he never wanted her to leave his side. He was done taking things for granted. He was stupid to ever take her for granted and to not understand her when he knew her better than anyone.

"Sometimes life just lets you know when you've been an asshole."

Her eyes were still locked on his, that gaze unwavering. Eren just wanted to kiss here then and there. Those lips of hers so inviting on that beautiful face he never wanted to be without, and with no one around to say a word.

Eren cleared his throat instead and came to a stop. He looked away from her, dropping the sled onto the round. He pushed it right up to the edge of the hill and sat himself down at the front. "Come on," he told her, seeing she was just standing there. "You're gonna have to get on too."

"Will it even move with both of us?"

Eren shrugged. "Guess we'll have to find out."

Mikasa seemed to think that was an okay answer since she sat down on the little bit of sled that was left. He felt her warm body press against his back; suddenly, it wasn't so cold out anymore. She lightly wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin landing on his shoulder.

"Is...is this okay?" Her breath was hot against his ear. He hoped to the higher powers that be that she couldn't feel the chill the shuddered down his spine.

"Ah, almost." Both of his hands picked up her legs and placed them over his, hooking her feet against his knees as his fingers lingered over her thighs for probably longer than he should have. Okay, so maybe having her wrap her whole body around him wasn't the best idea, because Eren couldn't even remember what he was doing. He could only feel her heartbeat behind him, every part of her body touching his.

"Eren? Do you need help?"

"No, no I got it." He stuck his feet out and inched them to the edge of the hill, just so one more push would sent them over. Eren glanced behind him. "Ready?"

Her hold tightened. "Ready."

One more push and the sled started to move. He hitched his feet up on the rail of the sled so they wouldn't get in the way. It started off slow and steady, but the slow was slick that night and before Eren knew it the sled was going down the hill. He could feel Mikasa's body shake with laughter, that laugh he so rarely got to hear chiming in his ear. The wind was cold as it blew at them but he could care less. Snow flew up at them as the sled cut through the snow. He glanced over his shoulder to see that smile of hers. Everything was worth it to see that.

"Ah! Eren!" she called suddenly jolting his head forward. Her finger was pointing at something jutting out of the snow. He quickly tried to steer the sled away from the rock but he should have known how useless that would have been. The side of the sled hit it shooting Eren off of it and right towards the snow. He grabbed onto Mikasa to try and make sure he hit the ground and not her, right before his back landed onto the frozen ground, sliding himself across the slick snow.

"Oh God," he groaned, his head hitting the ground. "Are you okay, Mikasa?" His eyes opened after the initial impact, only to find her face inches from his. He looked up at her eyes which were staring down at him. His arms were still tight around her waist, holding her body close to his. Her legs landed on both sides of his hips, her hands gripping onto his chest.

"Yeah," she breathed. He could feel her slightly ragged breaths against his lips. "Are you okay?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I guess I'm no better at sledding than I was as a kid." He tried to laugh and joke, but all he could focus on was how her body fit against his. The snow was cold and wet around him, but all he felt was her warmth on top of him.

"I dunno," she murmured, making no effort to move off of him. Her lips twitched. "I'd say that was better than that last time we went sledding."

"Yeah." His mind was already hazy when she leaned her head down to his, her forehead gently bumping against his own. Eren didn't even think he had it in him to hold back anymore. He tilted his head up slightly, just enough for his lips to brush against hers. Despite the cold, all he could feel was her warm breath, her soft lips even just from the lightest touch.

Mikasa kissed him back with such a force that his head nearly hit the ground. His eyes widened as he felt her hand's grip tightened onto his jacket, her lips firmly against his; like she had been waiting for that moment for a long time. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips back to hers, a hand reaching up to brush by her cheek and hold the back of her head. He probably had kept her waiting for far too long.

Eren's other hand slid from her waist to her lower back, keeping her body pressed against his, his lips moving against hers. Nothing felt more right than just being here with Mikasa. Yeah, they were lying in the snow, in the middle of the night, in the cold, but none of that mattered to him. His pressed against the back of her head, his mouth moving to deepen their kiss. Mikasa was the one always mattered, from the moment he met her. He had just forgotten along the way, but never again. Never.

He felt the thin fabric of Mikasa's glove brush across his jaw, her hand moving to cup his face. He broke away from her just to place a trail of kisses along her jaw, her cheek. His hand fumbled with her scarf undoing it just a bit so his lips could reach the warm skin of her neck.

She let out a small noise, her body squirming slightly against his but it was enough to send heat right to the pit of his stomach.

"Eren," she said in that soft voice of hers. Jesus, as if she wasn't driving him crazy already. "Eren, we should go back."

"Yeah, okay," he murmured against her skin, making no effort to move.

She laughed and swatted at him. "I mean it, I can't feel my legs."

Eren pushed himself up from the snow, taking Mikasa with him so she was now sitting in his lap, only just noticing that the back of his jacket and pants were completely soaked through from the snow. He looked at her dark eyes, shining a lot more than usual. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to explain. But how do you tell someone how much they mean to you when you haven't treated them the way they deserve? Especially after you just made out with them.

"Mikasa, I-"

"Eren," she cut him off before he could say a word, a smile on her lips. "It's okay." She reached up to brush the snow out of his hair. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know you, remember?"

"Then do you know how much I love you?"

He could hear her breath catch in her throat, that slight widen of her eyes. He supposed that was a no, not that he blamed her, not how he acted. "Because I do," he said, his head tilting in once more to her lips, hands wrapping around her wait to pull her in close again. Mikasa melted into him, her hands reaching up around his neck as she kissed him back once more. She didn't need to say it back to him. He could feel it in the way her hands held him, the way she kissed him. But most of all, he could look back and see it every day they had spent together.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "Okay we can really go now, I think my ass is getting frostbite," he said with a slight smile.

Mikasa nodded against him, clearly reluctant as well to move, but she pushed herself up before Eren followed suit. He grabbed the string of the sled and started it dragging it uphill as he and Mikasa went back towards the cabin. The wind was cutting through his now soaking clothes but it didn't matter, he couldn't keep a grin off his face. Mikasa seemed to feel the same way, down to the shivers going through her body.

"It's not too far, c'mon, hop on," Eren moved so his back was facing her, his arms ready to hold her.

"Eren, that's really not necessary. I can walk, I'm just cold."

"Are you going to let me take care of you for once?"

That seemed to work since he felt Mikasa jump right onto his back. He looped her legs through his arms as he held her up, still dragging the sled along with them. Her head fell against his as he walked, her body rocking to the steady rhythm of his walking. Eren was happy just to have such a simple moment in their lives. He wasn't sure when they would get one again. And as he approached the cabin, he realized it was probably not anytime soon.

"Are the lights on?" Mikasa asked, picking her head up as they came to a stop in front of the porch.

"Yep." Oh, this was going to end wonderfully he was sure; what with them being in hiding and all. He was pretty sure sneaking out in the middle of the night kinda ruined that.

"Well, that's Levi in the living room alright."

"I feel like I kept you out too late on a date and now I have to deal with your angry father."

"That's probably how it's gonna go." She climbed down off of him as Eren abandoned the sled where it was. They didn't even get to the door when Levi opened it.

"Welcome home," Levi said, his face and tone anything but welcoming. Eren walked inside with Mikasa right behind only to find Hanji and everyone else watching them from the couches and chairs.

The door slammed shut making Eren cringe. All eyes were on them.

"So glad you decided to join us." Levi leaned up against one of the wooden posts that stood in the cabin's structure. "It's been a lovely night as you know. I had Sasha come wake me up because both you and Ackerman were missing. Naturally she was worried what with keeping you specifically in hiding. So everyone got to wake up and look for you two only to find two sets of foot prints heading off into the back yard. You know, Jaeger, the next time you want to take your girlfriend out on a date, don't fucking disappear when we are supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

Eren felt his face heating up, seeing everyone watching him didn't help. "I wasn't…we're not."

"Save it. The both of you are cleaning this house top to bottom tomorrow under my supervision to make sure you actually get it done. And get it done right. Plus we are going to have a special winter training session to remind you to do as your fucking told, do you two hear me?"

Talk about getting berated by your father. "Yes, sir," Eren mumbled, hearing Mikasa say the same.

"And I don't give a shit what you want to do with your free time but can you not go make out in the snow so you come back in here dripping water all over the floor."

Jean choked on his drink nearby Eren while Sasha clasped her hands over her mouth as she spurted out laughter. Eren's face had to be as red as Mikasa's scarf by now.

"We weren't-" Mikasa tried to say, her face looking tinted red as well, but Levi gave her a look that told her to shut up before she even started.

"You could learn to be a little more discreet. When you come back from being in the snow where Jeagers' back is soaked and only your knees are, it only gives one of two impressions, Ackerman."

If Eren didn't want to die before, now was it.

"Don't think you aren't still getting up early. Back to bed all of you," Levi barked causing the others to scurry back up the stairs. He glanced back over to Eren and Mikasa, both of whom hadn't moved, before walking to stand by the railing of the stairs. "Your own beds."

Well, he was pretty sure he set a record for the least smooth night ever. And yet he felt Mikasa's lips against his cheek, her warm breath on his ear.

"It was worth it. Thank you," she said softly to him, a smile on her face before she headed up the stairs.

Eren couldn't help but stare after her, feeling as dopey as he probably looked.

"For Christ's sake, Jaeger, wipe that look off your face and go to bed. The savior of humanity a love sick teenager."

Eren ignored Levi, trying to regain some of his pride to walk by him and up the stairs. Despite all that, and all he had to look forward to tomorrow, Mikasa was right. It was worth it. She would always be worth it all. He put his hand on the knob of his door. Oh, he was sure to get shit from the two boys he shared it with all night. But he could still hear Levi's voice before he entered his room

"I swear to God, Hanji, they don't pay me enough to deal with horny teenagers."


	13. Bad Touch

**Setting:** _Chapter 53, oh you know when ;D_

**Words:** _1461_

**Rating:**_T_

**Notes:**_I couldn't get this silly thing out of my head so I just wrote it out. Come on, once she knew Eren was okay, how could she not notice that body of his. I liked writing this because I like seeing this side of Mikasa. She's a bad ass lady, but she's still a teenage girl with a big ol' crush on Eren. The title of course is the title of the timeless classic by the Bloodhound Gang._

**_Bad Touch_**

Mikasa was normally tolerant of Hanji's experiments. After all, she very well knew they needed to be conducted, and it wasn't against Eren's will. But she knew when enough was enough.

Hanji was still shouting about drawing his face. She had a firm hold on Eren but Mikasa wasn't waiting any longer. This had been the third experiment, and clearly his body was too worn out for this. Any longer and they'd lose him. Her blades slid through the hot flesh holding onto Eren causing Hanji to fall backwards still holding on to him tight. She was shouting something, whether at Mikasa or someone else she didn't really care. Mikasa was kneeling beside Eren's still steaming body the moment she could. He seemed okay, his limbs were still growing, slower than normal but growing. His face looked like most of it was still missing, but his chest was rising and falling. He was unconscious, but alive.

Mikasa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She placed a hand on his upper arm while Hanji still had a hold on him. His skin was still hot but soft. And firm.

A hell of a lot more firm than she ever remembered.

Mikasa looked down to where her hand laid on Eren's arm, well, arm wouldn't be quite an adequate description anymore. _That_ was a bicep. Her fingers moved slightly over the dips and the bumps of the muscles that covered his arm. When did that happen? She had been with him every day since they got him back, and she was pretty sure he wasn't lifting weights while being kidnapped. How did she not notice this?

She nearly had a heart attack when Eren's weight and bare skin was suddenly in her arms. She quickly reached out to grab him before he fell on the ground. Chills raced down her spine as the skin of his chest brushed against her arms.

"Sorry, Mikasa, I thought you had a hold of him." Hanji reached out to help steady Eren in her arms.

"Ah, yeah, I wasn't paying attention, sorry." She could feel Hanji's eyes on her as Mikasa ducked her head under Eren's arm to lift him to his feet. She reached her arm around his back only to have her hand brush over even more dips in his body as she held her hand to his waist. Mikasa felt a small gasp escape her lips as her eyes glanced down at Eren's chest.

Jesus.

Now she was positive he did not look like that the last time she saw him without a shirt on. Her fingers dug into him, her cheeks heating up slightly as her eyes wouldn't move from those pecs and those abs.

"You got him?"

Hanji's skeptical voice snapped Mikasa's head up, remembering just where she was. "Y-yeah," she cleared her throat, hoping Hanji couldn't see the blush she knew was on her cheeks. "I take it we are leaving?"

Hanji was still eyeing her but nodded. "Let's get him in the carriage. Chances are he isn't waking up for a while." Hanji turned away to head over where the others were waiting for them. With a shaky breath, Mikasa tightened her grip on Eren and began to follow everyone.

She tried to keep her eyes ahead of her but all she wanted to do was just stare down at the boy she was carrying in all his glory. To slide her hand off his waist and onto his stomach. The thought of it cause heat to flood her own stomach.

_Oh, God_, she mentally scolded herself, moving her wandering eyes back up to her destination. _You're carrying your unconscious, regenerating, and possibly sick best friend back to safety and all you can think about is copping a feel. Stop it._

Her mental warning seemed to go unheeded since her hand slipped downwards slightly when she went to adjust Eren as she carried him. His pelvic muscles brushed against her fingers causing heat to rise up once more in her face and filling up her whole body this time.

Mikasa fully admitted to herself that she was in love with the boy but he had always been on the scrawny side. All of this muscle she was carrying right now had not been Eren. Ever. No one could compare to Eren in her mind. Not that mop of hair, not those turquoise eyes, that smile, that intense face. She felt her breath hitch just thinking about him. But there were plenty of guys in their squad whose arms, legs, chests were that of a god; Mikasa would never deny she didn't notice.

Though that day in the field.

She had been afraid for his life, for hers, and knowing this could be the end she just couldn't die without telling him. Feeling stunned would be an understatement when he stepped in between her and the titan. It was a haze those moments but she could still see his broad shoulders over her, his arms reached up to protect her. She had never seen him like that before.

"Are you feeling hot, Mikasa?" Historia moved aside in the cart snapping Mikasa from her thoughts.

Mikasa hadn't even known she had made it the way to the cart. She looked up at Historia, the girl's hands out to help lift Eren up. "What?"

"Your face," she gestured to her cheeks. "It's really red."

Mikasa swallowed hard. "Yeah, Eren's still steaming a little."

_A little? More like steaming hot right now. _Mikasa felt her face heat up even more as her mind had decided not to listen to a word of her better judgment. She lifted Eren up as Christa helped pull him in. Hanji was already there waiting by the small mat. Mikasa jumped in and wrapped her arms around his body to carry him over to the mat.

Seriously? He even had to get the back muscles too? Her hands held tight onto him, but not without sliding down his back, rather unnecessarily, as she laid him down.

Hanji looked over him, his body smoking just a little as his body tried to grow back. "He'll be fine, his bodys growing back just fine."

Mikasa didn't realize that was directed at her until she looked up from Eren's face seeing Hanji staring at her. She also didn't notice how her hand was gripping onto his arm again. She looked back down to Eren afraid that if she met Hanji's gaze her face would turn as red as her scarf.

Eren's face still hadn't fully come back, but she could still see him there. He was never less of Eren to her. Not for a moment.

Especially this moment because he was a whole lot of Eren.

Oh, Jesus. When did she turn into such a teenage girl. Still, now that he was laid out in front of her, it was becoming increasingly hard not to just stare at him. Her hand twitched away from his arm and onto his stomach, fingers slowly running over the bumps of muscle she had never known he had. Her fingers trailed upwards getting dangerously close to those pecs of his. When was the last time she had even saw him-

"Mikasa?"

Her whole body froze, realizing her mind had gotten the best of her in front of two of her squad members. She looked up slowly, seeing Hanji leaning over Eren close to her face.

"Yes?" she answered in a small voice she didn't know belonged to her.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any wounds there."

Mikasa would have thought Hanji to be serious, but that wide grin on her face told her otherwise. She retracted her hand, placing it back near Eren's arm as her face gave her away completely, she could feel it.

Hanji leaned back, still smiling. "Hey, at least it was me and not Levi. I understand, something tells me he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't. Ackerman, feel him up on your own time. We do have more important things going on than your hormones."

Even just the voice coming from the front of the carriage was enough to make Mikasa cringe. Hanji was back looking over Eren but Mikasa could tell she was trying not to laugh. While Christa didn't seem to care one way or another the fact she was even here was horrifying enough.

The day she really got to see how much Eren had changed from when they left their home, was also the day her squad leaders saw how much she wanted to touch her best friend's body.

_But, _her mind prompted her. _You still get a ride in the back of the carriage with him._

You know, it really wasn't that bad.


	14. If You Get Lost You Can Always Be Found

**Setting:** _Slight AU. Everything is the same, but Carla is still alive. I figure Eren wanted to join before she died, chances are he still would have even if she was alive, Armin and Mikasa included. In this universe takes place after Chapter 52 (it was started before chapter 53 came out)._

**Rating:** _K+ (Little language)_

**Words:**_4191_

**Notes:** _This is for ____rxs.__isawesome(__.)dctp_ (_enchantedpetrichor__ on tumblr__ ^^)! She was talking to me about Carla feels one day and I got to thinking how it would be if Carla didn't die. She's always been so super sweet to me in her reviews and messages from the very beginning of my drabbles so this ones for you, dear! There's a fluffy warning here too ;D The title comes from Phillp Phillips' "Home"._

**If You Get Lost You Can Always Be Found**

The small cottage looked just like how it did when Mikasa had left. It was still far away from where her, Armin, and Eren had called home for so long but once the wall came down, it was all they had.

"Think she's home?" Eren asked, shielding his eyes from the sun. His hair stuck to his face after walking through the town under the sun in their uniforms. Both Eren and Armin had teased Mikasa about passing out with a scarf on top of her uniform. It figured the only time Levi would give them a mission alone was a brutal summer day.

"Probably," Armin shrugged. "She never liked to go too far out here."

Eren pushed open the gate and held it open for Mikasa and Armin. "Think she'll be surprised?"

"That you're still alive? No doubt," Armin snorted.

Eren tried to shut the gate on him which only got him a playful shove from Armin.

Mikasa wondered if Carla thought them all dead. She could never forget how angry she was when they left. "Do you think she's still mad at us?" Mikasa glanced over at Eren, seeing a slight change in his eyes.

"Guess we'll find out." Eren hesitated at the steps of the porch. Armin clasped a hand onto Eren's shoulder.

It was a bittersweet task they had been given. On one hand Levi let them visit Carla for a few, on the other hand they had to try and get information out of her regarding the basement and Grisha without alerting her to what was going on. Not to mention their friends surrounding the house discreetly to make sure nothing went wrong. But for now, Mikasa couldn't keep from feeling her heart rate speed up, knowing the boys were feeling the same anticipation. After all, Carla was the only family any of them had left aside from each other.

Eren walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"I'm coming!" a muffled voice called from inside the house. "Is that you, Louise? You're never on time. Whether too early or too late. I suppose it's nice you're early for a cha-"

The door swung open but Mikasa couldn't hear Carla talking anymore. Mikasa stood with Armin one step below Eren causing her to see Carla's wide eyes, her hand over her mouth.

Eren reached a hand behind his head. "Hi, Mom. Sorry we didn't give you much warning. We only just found out last-"

Eren didn't get to finish his sentence either. Carla threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. One Mikasa didn't know if she intended to let go of for a long time. She could even see the tears through Carla's closed eyes.

"Not mad would be the verdict," Armin nudged Mikasa with his shoulder.

She felt a smile pull at her lips. For a moment, all seemed right in the world again. For just a few days, they could have a home again.

Carla pulled away from him, her hands still grasping his shoulders. "Look at you, Eren!" she pulled him into a hug again. "You're not the little boy who left here anymore are you." She pulled away once more, her glistening eyes locked on his face. One hand moved up to his face, while the other brushed over the Scouting Legion patch on his arm, a few tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I never wanted you to join but I never thought you weren't capable of it. I always knew you would."

"I know, Mom. I know you did."

Though Mikasa couldn't see Eren's face, she heard a tone in his voice she hadn't in a while. A much lighter one.

Carla wiped her face before catching Mikasa's eyes. "And look at you,"

Mikasa didn't even have time to brace herself before Carla had her arms around her. It was an overwhelming sense of comfort to be hugged by the woman who had become such a mother to her when her own mother was gone.

"I'm so happy to see you, sweetheart." Carla tightened her grip on Mikasa, pulling her in for a hug.

"I am too."

Carla's hands reached up to cup her face. "You've gotten even more beautiful than you already were. Are you having to fight off all the boys yet?"

Heat rose to Mikasa's cheeks. "I…"

"No wait. I want to hear about it all later." Carla gave her shoulders a squeeze before turning away from her. "Armin," she opened her arms wide to him.

Armin already had his arms ready and open for her. "Mom."

"I remember when you were all shorter than me," she chuckled pulling Armin into her and holding him close. "Of course, I remember when you were born."

Mikasa looked up to Eren. He was watching Carla but a smile that she hadn't seen in a long while was on his face.

"Come on you three, come inside. You must be hungry. I can't imagine they feed you well at all." Carla ushered them all in the house, closing the door behind them.

The small house looked and smelt just like it always had. Like home. Mikasa pulled her boots off knowing Carla didn't really like them trailing dirt in even when they were kids. Armin dumped their bag off to the side of the door.

"C'mon, you can tell me everything while I make you something to eat."

Armin was first in line to follow her causing a smile to pull at her lips. The mess hall certainly didn't compare to Carla Jaeger's cooking. Mikasa followed after Eren to the small dining room table off to the side of the kitchen.

"I can't believe you got a day of leave. That's pretty rare in the military isn't it?"

Eren hesitated for a moment. "Our commander just thought it would boost some moral. So it's a few days actually."

The fact that Carla's husband quite possibly experimented on their only son resulting in him being able to shift into a titan was something the three of them and Levi had decided was best to not mention. It likely wouldn't get the answers they needed, and might break Carla's heart in the process.

Eren flopped himself down at the table across from Armin while Mikasa sat in her seat in the middle.

"Well, isn't this a scene I've seen countless times," Carla chuckled as she began to pull out her cooking utensils. "I'm just so haopy to see you three safe."

Mikasa had a feeling Carla intentionally left off the word "alive" as well.

"So out with it. I want to hear about how you've been. I'm sure it's not an easy life but have you made friends with any of the others?"

Friends.

Yeah they had friends alright. Ones who died. Ones who betrayed them. Ones who left without a word.

Mikasa glanced over to Eren; she could see the change in his eyes. She could see the way the light went out of them.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile on for his mom. "We've made quite a few friends over the years."

"Can you believe Eren actually made friends outside of Mikasa and I?" Armin spoke with a light tone, clearly trying to lift the mood that had settled over the table.

Carla's warm laughed filled the room, brightening it right up while Eren tried to find something to throw at Armin.

"What about you, Armin? You don't seem anything like that little boy who used to get cornered by bullies anymore."

"Sometimes," Eren snorted, a small smile on his lips.

"I've made plenty of friends, no thanks to you who made more enemies first."

"Why does that not surprise me at all." Carla pulled out her knife and started to cut up some fruit on the counter. "How about lady friends?"

Eren raised his eyebrows, shooting an amused look across the table.

"Mrs. Jaeger." Armin looked up in mock outrage. "We are saving the world. There's no time from women and romance."

"Oh please." Carla tossed the fruit into a large bowl. "I'm assuming most of your comrades are your age. A bunch of teenagers stuck together for months on end? I'd be surprised if woman and romance wasn't the only thing on your minds." She pulled out another bowl before pouring some cream into it, but Mikasa couldn't tell what she was making. Carla must have noticed Mikasa watching her, because a grin crossed Carla's lips as she looked over to her.

"What about you, Mikasa? You can't tell me you don't have the boys lining up behind you."

Mikasa's head snapped up, not liking all the eyes suddenly on her. "I…well no."

"So modest, Mikasa," Armin leaned back in his chair. She knew that look on his face; it never meant good things. "We all know you at least have one admirer."

A loud scoff caused Mikasa to look over at Eren. His arms were crossed over his chest. "Too bad he can be a complete bastard."

"Make that two." Armin still had that grin on as he watched Eren.

Carla didn't seem like she could hold in her amused laughter. "I take it someone doesn't approve."

"Yeah, you're right I don't."

Mikasa could feel the heat rising right up to her cheeks. She had never really heard Eren talk about Jean's fondness for her. She didn't even know he noticed.

"She deserves better than him. All he does is drool over her."

"And save her life," Armin chimed in earning a glare from Eren but he didn't say anything else on the topic.

Carla began to mix the contents of her bowl, a smile on her face. Mikasa started at the white concoction, trying to keep her mind anywhere but at the table. Her heart was racing in her chest as she swallowed hard. This wasn't really the dinner topic she had been hoping for and Carla didn't seem to want to end as she glanced over at Eren.

"And who would be good enough for her, Eren Jaeger? You?"

Mikasa was pretty sure her face was as red as her scarf but she looked over at Eren against her better judgment. He didn't answer; he just scowled off in the opposite direction.

"Because I'll tell you something."

Mikasa could hear the grin in Carla's voice; she had never been one to keep her teasing to herself. Clearly nothing had changed. Mikasa looked over to Armin hoping he would cut her off or say something to spare her any more embarrassment. But had his hands behind his head looking like Christmas had come early. Some best friend he was. Even Eren was no help; he wasn't looking at any of them.

"I don't think anyone will be in your eyes. So you better listen to what I told you years ago, you hear me?"

Mikasa watched Eren's cheeks turn a shade of red but whether of anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what Carla was referring to.

"Okay, okay," he grunted waved her off. "How come you didn't ask me about all the beautiful women I'm surrounded with all the time?"

Carla let out a laugh before turning to face the table. "Because I don't have to ask to know. There's only a handful of women who could handle you and two are two of them are in this room."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure 'Let's Bother Eren Hour' is over. Can we eat now?"

Carla pulled out some bowls from her cabinet before beginning to pour the fruit into them. "It's not a meal, that can come later today. Just something cool and sweet since you look like you're sweating in those things." She placed a bowl in front of each of them. "Especially you, Mikasa. Still wear that old thing everywhere?" Carla reached back for the other bowl and a spoon before drizzling thick frosting onto the fruit in each of their bowls and handing each of them a fork.

Mikasa's hand fluttered up to the end of the old fabric. Most of the time she didn't even realize it was there, it had just become such a part of her. She felt Eren's lingering gaze on her. "Yeah, reminds me of home."

Armin let out a delighted moan before seeming to realize all eyes had turned to him. He looked up from the bowl, mouth full with fruit. He swallowed it not bothering to lick off the frosting on his lips. "Have you tasted this? I hadn't even realized I was eating cardboard for three years until now."

"Eat up," Carla clapped her hands together. "And then no offense but I'm shoving you all in the shower. I'm sure I can find you some of your old clothes if you didn't bring any so you can feel a little more relaxed."

"We brought some with us," Eren said in between pouring fruit down his throat. It really had been a long time since they ate anything decent.

Not only was the food in front of her delicious enough to forget her burning face, the prospect of taking a shower without a bunch of people fighting over the water was something she never thought she'd have the pleasure of again.

"Carla! Sorry, I'm late. Ready to go?"

The voice was unfamiliar, Mikasa assumed it to be the friend Carla had mistaken them for. Carla walked over to the doorway of the kitchen and the living room.

"Sorry, Louise, you're gonna have to head to the market alone today. My kids are home."

Mikasa couldn't hold back a smile. Even after all these years, it was always nice to hear that she was still someone's child. Unsurprisingly, she was the first one done and the first one up the stairs, clothes from the bag in hand. She almost wanted to just sit there all day under the water, but she didn't actually want to take all the warm water from the boys. She was aware of the fact they didn't start banging on the door when she had taken longer than her turn after all.

She slipped into her clean skirt and shirt before draping her scarf around her neck and opening the door to head back downstairs. Carla was sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea in her hands but Armin and Eren were nowhere to be seen.

"They went upstairs to wait for you," she said as Mikasa walked into the room. She took a seat on the small couch across from Carla. The cushions were so soft she resisted just leaning over and falling asleep on them. It was like being in the lap of luxury for a day.

"So," Carla had that mischievous look in her eye, that one felt like she would never stop seeing today. Mikasa's cheeks heated up just at the prospect of what she had to say. "Where those boys telling the truth? About you having an admirer?"

Mikasa shrugged slightly. "I guess."

"That's not an answer, dear. Do better for your old mom who has been missing the three of you dearly."

A smile tugged at Mikasa's lips. Carla was never above using guilt trips. "Yeah, there's this one guy who seems to be kinda attached to me I guess."

"Details please."

Mikasa resisted rolling her eyes. It was like she was talking to a teenage girl. "He's very nice and a loyal friend. I honestly never see that he likes me like that, it's just what I've been told."

"Ah," Carla made a noise of understanding. "That's because there's only one person in your eyes." She glanced slightly at the ceiling above her head before looking back at Mikasa. "I guess I'm not surprised at all. It had been that way since the day I met you. It is reassuring he has you always watching out for him though. I just wish he'd learn to do the same."

"Wish who would learn to do what?" Eren's voice came from the stairs as he walked down to join them. His hair was still wet, slightly dripping onto his shirt and his face.

"Wish you would learn to mind your own business, Eren." Carla gestured for him to come join them.

Eren sat himself down on the couch with Mikasa, sitting just a bit away from her before stretching his arm over the back of the couch. He leaned back in a comfortable position; a position that military grade furniture didn't really allow you to without a serious backache in the morning.

"About when you used to sneak cookies in the middle of the night because you would think I couldn't hear you even though my bedroom was right next to the kitchen."

"And here I was thinking I was the stealthy one all these years."

Carla chuckled before placing her tea down on the table. "I'll go get some drinks while we wait on Armin." She stood up from her chair and made her way back to the kitchen.

Mikasa wasn't sure if it was the heat of the day or the fact that she could sit down without having to worry about running off to fight, but she could feel her eye lids drooping already. It was probably the first day since she joined the military where she could just relax; they all could. They had an objective, but they had a few days to work on Carla. They could always just take it easy for a day…

"Hey."

Eren's voice made her head snap up. Mikasa wasn't even aware that she had been drowsing off in her spot. "Lay down its okay." He gestured for her to come over.

She hesitated for a moment. Something had gotten into him, she just couldn't tell what.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like you've never fallen asleep on this couch before."

Well, he had a point. They didn't always make it upstairs late at night. She leaned over on her side, placing her head near his legs. Maybe it was a day off, or maybe it was because it smelt like home, and maybe it was because she could feel Eren's warm body near her but Mikasa was asleep before she even realized it.

* * *

"Leave them alone, Armin." A soft chuckle, a familiar laugh. "It does bring back memories. I used to find them like that all the time."

"Yeah, me too," Armin snorted.

Mikasa's mind was hazy; she couldn't even open her eyes. She could hear a few words around her, but all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. It seemed like ages since she had slept so well. She went to roll over, to get away from the light noise but something blocked her way. A warm body pressed up against her back, an arm tossed over her waist, hot breath against her neck. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Tell me the truth. Are they really okay?"

There was no response for a moment, like Armin was hesitating. "Yeah, they're okay. It's not easy, ever. But we've still managed to make it."

"I'd like to keep it that way."

"Don't we all," Armin said with a slight laugh.

No one said anything for a bit, Mikasa found herself drifting off again; Eren's warm body against her, his rhythmic breathing was too much to keep her awake.

"I know you didn't come here just for a few days break. I'm not completely ignorant to what's going on in our world."

Mikasa knew she should probably get up, or stay awake to hear what else she had to say. That was why they were here after all, but she couldn't even bring her body to move.

"I want to help in any way I can. All you have to do is ask."

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. I think everyone can do to forget for just a little while."

A smile twitched at Mikasa's lips. Leave it to Armin to be the one to look out for all of them.

"Well, come on, I want to hear some stories. Tell me about your comrades, your superiors."

But Mikasa never heard what stories Armin had to tell. Though she was sure of what ones she didn't tell him.

* * *

"C'mon, Eren. Wake up and get upstairs."

Mikasa could hear Carla's soft voice, Eren's body gently shaking next to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren began to stir, his hands pushing himself up around her.

She was about to stretch her own body out, to get up and make the familiar sleepy trip upstairs.

"Want me to wake her up too?"

"Nah, no need. I got her." Eren moved away from her causing a slight shiver to go through her limps from the lack of his warm presence. It was back in a moment when she felt his arms slip underneath her and hoist her off the couch. She rolled her head against his shoulder, her body so worn all she could do was stay limp in his arms. Her body rocked against his as his steady footsteps headed up the stairs.

"Please, Eren. Don't even bother." Carla's voice was close again; she must have followed after Eren.

"Mom."

"You can go ahead and put her in her own room but I know just as well as you either she's gonna wake up or you are and you'll just end up with each other anyways. You two have been that way since she came to live with us, and I highly doubt anything has changed."

Eren didn't disagree. He didn't say anything really. His direction did change though, taking her somewhere he hadn't been originally.

"Something tells me your commanders wouldn't quite approve of the little habit you two have."

"Well not even they know everything do they."

"Not that many parents would either. Nine was already too old for sharing a bed let alone fifteen." Carla sighed softly. "But how could I ever tear her away when I heard her cries at night. Her terrors. Your father couldn't bring himself to do it either. We just agreed to let it happen."

Mikasa felt a gentle hand on her forehead, brushing some fallen hair out of her face. The familiar creak of Eren's door opening told Mikasa everything she needed to know about where they were.

"Eren." Carla's voice dropped a few notches, so quiet, Mikasa could barely hear her. She figured Armin must already be asleep in the room. "You did listen to what I said, right? You do take care of her?"

She could felt the soft mattress under her, the pillow against her hair as Eren put her down. A blanket was pulled over her body, a hand brushed by her cheek.

"Not as well as I should have."

"The scar there, it doesn't make her any less beautiful."

She could hear Eren's sharp intake of breath before the bed shifted against his weight sitting down. "No, I don't think anything could."

"Nor does it make you guilty. You don't have to tell me what happened but I see how you look at her when you don't think anyone is looking. I don't think she could blame you for anything that girl."

"She's too good to me. Always has been." Eren paused for a moment. "Which is why I'm not gonna let anything happen to her again."

"I know. Get some rest, Eren."

"'Night."

The door creaked shut as Eren laid himself down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up over him, his legs bumping into hers as he rested his head down. He draped an arm over her body, his bed from when her was fifteen was never really that big to begin with, and pulled her close to him.

It's not like she wasn't wide awake at this point, but better to not let him know that. Still, she couldn't help but reach her own arms around him, much like they had always done.

Eren placed his chin over her head as her face pressed against his neck. "I know you are awake so no need to pretend for my sake anymore."

Mikasa pulled her head back slightly, so she could see those bright eyes of his. No use in pretending she wasn't listening now. "I don't blame you, you know. Not even when it happened."

She saw something flicker in his face, but he pushed it aside too fast. "I know." He pressed a hand against her cheek.

"Did we get the information we needed today?"

Eren shrugged, moving his hand back down to her waist. "Not when I was awake, maybe Armin got somewhere. If not there's always tomorrow." Eren yawned putting his head back over hers. "At least we got a little bit away from the military. A day home."

A day home. Mikasa pressed her head back against his chest. One day she hoped they have a whole life full of days home. But for now, a day home was better than anything.


End file.
